


True Love

by SupernaturalNova1981



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Explicit Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Molestation, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalNova1981/pseuds/SupernaturalNova1981
Summary: My take at what could/should have happened at the end of AHBL part 1 and the adventure that follows.Sam and Dean take on a case involving a creature they haven't faced before. Along the way, they meet a mysterious woman who may or may not be reawakening Sam's abilities. Is she who she says she is or something else entirely?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of AHBL part 1. I will write a pre-chapter/ summary of how my version takes place before the story actually starts. This is for those of you that want to skip over parts that come close to what happened in the show. This is my first attempt at fanfic so please give it a chance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Supernatural. I'm not making any money from this I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some of the hospital scenes from a different episode. Also, I'm not in the medical field so if I made any obvious mistakes, I'm sorry.

Summary Chapter Cold Oaks 2006

*Sam and Jake have their showdown and Sam knocks Jake out. Dean and Bobby arrive.

"Sam!" Dean yells in the distance and his head turns toward the call. He walks in the direction of his brother's voice while cradling his dislocated shoulder.

The two older hunters turn the corner and see their missing family member. "Sam" Dean calls sounding relieved.

"Dean" Sam smiles.

Behind the battered hunter, Jake grabs the metal bar that he discarded earlier and quickly stalks toward him.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yells spotting Jake.

Jake raised his arm to deliver a killing blow to Sam's head, but a shot rang out.

Dean saw movement behind his brother and changed his focus. A man in army fatigues wielding a metal bar was heading straight for Sam. Panic surged through Dean and he quickly raised his gun. The shot rang out just as the man swung and connected with his shoulder. The impact only slowed the decent and the bar glanced across the back of Sam's head with a sickening thud. Jake dropped the weapon and took off in the other direction with Bobby on his heels.

Dean watched helplessly as the metal connected and Sam crumpled to the ground. "No!" Dean screamed fearing the worst. He ran over and dropped to the ground beside his brother. Checking for a pulse, he released a sigh as he felt a steady beat. He gently probed the back of Sam's head and winced when his hand came away covered in blood. Dean checked his eyes next and realized one pupil was larger. "Shit"

"He ok?" Bobby asked as he jogged back to the boys. "He's alive but his one pupil is blown, that was a hell of a hit, Bobby. I think he needs a hospital."

* * *

Bobby sat in the waiting room watching Dean pace anxiously. "Boy, will you sit your ass down! Yer makin' me dizzy." the gruffness in his voice held no real anger.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, but it's been over three hours. What's takin' so long?" he growled as he finally sat down. His leg bounced in agitation for the next half hour until a doctor approached.

"Family of Sam Stevens?" the doctor asked using the fake name they had given. The two worried men were instantly on their feet. "I'm Dr. Carmichael." 

"How's Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well, he's stable for now. We had to rush him into surgery when he started convulsing."

"What?" Dean interrupted.

"Sam had cerebral edema, which is swelling in the brain. We had to perform a ventriculostomy." At the shocked and confused looks on the men's faces, he explained. "It involves inserting a tube into his skull to drain the fluid and relieve the pressure."

"Can we see 'im?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Follow me."

When they arrived at the room, the doctor paused. "I need you to prepare yourselves."

"How serious is this?" Bobby asked

"I'm afraid he's in a coma and we won't know his full condition until he wakes up...if he wakes up."

"Whaddaya mean _if_ ?" Dean snapped.

"It's tricky dealing with brain injuries. If he wakes up.."

"And he will," Dean interjected.

"He could experience some side effects." the doctor finished.

"Like what?" Bobby asked

"Confusion, blurred vision, slurred speech, and even memory loss to name a few. For now, we just have to wait and see. Now if you'll excuse me." the doctor walked down the hall leaving the two men stunned.

The two hunters exchanged worried looks before entering the room. A nurse stood beside the bed taking Sam's vitals. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll give you some privacy." She paused at the door "Call if you need anything." her eyes flashed black as she walked away smiling.

* * *

Jake Talley slumped beside a small fire in the woods. His head drifted down as he fell asleep. Jake jerked his head back up, blinking as he glanced around. He quickly sat up when his eyes landed on the Yellow-Eyed Demon.

"Howdy Jake"

"I-I'm dreaming aren't I?" 

"I got a genius on my hands." the demon said with disappointment. "The intel from a friend says Sammy's outta commission. So congratulations Jake, you're it. Last man standing."

* * *

*This next part is basically what happens in AHBL part2 right as Ellen shows up at Bobby's ( the exception being without Sam). I want to do a brief summary just in case anyone wants to skip to the end.

(Bobby and Dean run into Ellen at the salvage yard and exchange stories of what happened. Ellen pulls out the map from the safe and realizes Samuel Colt built the railroad devil's trap. Dean realized if the demons couldn't get in maybe he would use one of his special kids, like the one that hurt Sam, to get in for him. The three hunters go to the cemetery just as Jake shows up. Jake takes control of Ellen and unlocks the door. Bobby shoots Jake after they save Ellen. Dean takes the colt and faces off against YED with help from his dad's spirit and they close the gate.)

When Bobby and Dean got home from the hospital, they were shocked to see someone sitting at the table. Ellen turned around as they walked in the door. 

"Ellen? What's goin' on?" Bobby asked as he embraced her. Ellen explains how she had escaped the explosion that took out the Roadhouse. She pulled out the map she got from the safe. After some research, they gathered around the map which was spread out on the table.

"Each one of these x's is an abandoned frontier church. All mid 19th century and all of built by Samuel Colt." Bobby explained.

"Samuel Colt..the demon-killing gun-making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked.

"Yup," Bobby said "And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. That just happen to lay out like this" he said drawing lines between the x's to form a star.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is," Dean said staring at the map.

Ellen leaned over the table 'It's a devil's trap. A hundred square mile devil's trap."

Dean rubbed his hand over his mouth before letting it drop."That's brilliant. Iron lines, demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of one that massive," Ellen commented.

"No one has," Bobby stated.

"And after all these years, none of the lines are broken?... I mean it still works?" Dean asked

"I bet it does" Ellen answered, "All those omens Bobby found..the demons must be circling but they can't get in."

"Yeah well they're tryin'," Bobby said.

"Why, what's inside?" Ellen asked.

"That's what I've been lookin' for and there's nothin' except for an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle," Dean explained.

"What's so important about a cemetery? What's Colt tryin' to protect?" Ellen wondered.

"Well unless.." Dean began

"Unless what?" Bobby prodded

"What if Colt wasn't tryin' to keep the demons out..what if he was tryin' to keep somethin' in?" Dean finished.

"You think they could do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Ellen asked worriedly. 

"This thing is so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full blood demon gets across." Bobby said adamantly.

The room was silent for a moment until Dean asked "What about that kid? The one that put Sammy in a coma. What if the demon needed one of his psychic kids to get in for him?"

"Damn it. We gotta get there before he does."

Later that night, hidden behind the tombstones, they watched the young man from Cold Oaks approach the crypt. The three hunters stepped out behind him with their guns raised.

"Hold it right there, asshat" Dean growled.

Jake spun around "Or what?" he chuckled darkly "You gonna kill me?"

"It's a thought. You tried to kill my little brother." Dean replied coldly. Jake laughed again. "What are you smilin' at ya little bitch?" Dean asked with the tilt of his head.

"Hey lady" Jake said looking at Ellen "Do me a favor" A light flashed across his eyes "Put that gun to your head."

Ellen fought to control her own hand as it raised her gun to her temple. "Shoot 'im," she said, her voice wavering.

"I don't think they could get a shot off before you lose your skull. Now everybody put your guns down. 'Cept you, sweetheart." Jake waited until their guns were down before rushing to the crypt door. There was a struggle behind him as Bobby and Dean pulled Ellen's gun away just before she squeezed the trigger.

Just as the symbols on the door began turning, Bobby grabbed his gun back up and shot Jake twice in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. Nobody messes with his family and gets away with it. The three hunters walked toward the door just as the lock stopped spinning with a clunk.

"Oh no," Bobby groaned.

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked

"It's Hell," he stated

Dean grabbed the colt from the door as it started to rattle.

"Take cover!" Bobby yelled. They all managed to get behind tombstones before the doors flew wide open. A giant explosion of black smoke blast through the cemetery and broke the railway lines. The Yellow-Eyed Demon strolled right in.

"We gotta shut that gate," Ellen yelled. Ellen and Bobby each took a side and struggled to close the doors.

Dean stood up but glanced at the colt in his hands as understanding struck. Dean glanced back up and locked eyes with the demon that had killed his mom and took his dad. He brought the gun up but Yellow Eyes held up his hand and the colt flew into his palm. The demon flicked his wrist and sent Dean flying backward slamming into a tombstone and knocking the air out of him. 

Yellow Eyes stalked forward "You think it was gonna be that easy? I think you'll go first." he said aiming the gun at Dean

Dean stared behind the demon as his dad's spirit materialized. John grabbed Yellow Eyes, fighting to hold onto the black smoke as it separated from the body. After a brief struggle, the demon threw John off of him and forced itself back into his body. As he got up and turned around, he was staring at the colt in Dean's hand. Dean pulled the trigger and shot Yellow Eyes in the chest sending flashes and sparks throughout his body. John walks over to his son and they share a tender moment before John is engulfed in white light and fades away. Dean runs over and helps Bobby and Ellen close and seal the gate.

* * *

One week later, Dean sat beside Sam's hospital bed when a small groan drew his attention. Dean slid his chair closer and grabbed Sam's hand. Sam rolled his head toward his brother but a louder moan escaped at the movement. Unfocused,pain-filled eyes blinked sluggishly open.

"Hey Sammy" 

Sam blinked again and squinted his eyes trying to focus on the blurry figure. "D'n?" he croaked wearily.

"Yeah. How you feelin' bro?"

"Mma h'd h'rts." Sam slurred.

"That's what happens when your skull gets used for batting practice."

"Wha hap'nd?" Sam mumbled.

"You just get better first. There's a lot to catch you up on." Dean commented.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did research and I used some real places to try and add a little authenticity to my story. The Rosebud Stat Park is real but for the purposes of my story I added a small waterfall in the woods and a small cemetary on the battlefield.

Dean walked into Bobby's kitchen with a take-out bag in one hand and drinks in the other. Sam looked up from the laptop and groaned inwardly at the greasy bag.

"I hope you found something." Dean said setting the food on the table "This waiting shit is driving me nuts! I mean the damn devil's gate is bust open and Hell breaks loose..literally..and they what, decide to go on vacation? Even most of the regular monsters have been pretty quiet. What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know. But we're probably not gonna like the answer. Until then, I think I found a case."

"Where?"

"Rosebud County, Montana." Sam stated "Get this. Some hiking guides found 'gruesome remains of numerous bodies'. They weren't found right away because the Rosebud Battlefield State Park is 3,052 acres. Plus, the hiking expedition wasn't due back for a few days."

"They say what killed 'em?"

"Well, I called the local Forest Rangers and they have a witness.."

"Great, that makes our job a little easier. Where's the witness?" Dean interrupted.

"Uh, the local mental hospital." Sam said "Carl Nelson,37, was found a few yards away from the latest remains hidden in the underbrush. He was near catatonic but went hysterical when rescuers tried to pull him out. He started raving about the 'red-eyed floating skeleton' that attacked them near the battlefield."

"So any ideas what we're up against Geek Boy?"

Sam gave Dean a dirty look at the comment before shaking his head "Nothing I can think of, actually. I will have to do some research before we head out."

"Well I know how much you love research" Dean teased suggestively "You want to be alone with your computer?" he asked adding an eyebrow wiggle. "I can go help Bobby and give you time to.."

"Oh God, Dean!" Sam interrupted disgustedly "Do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Don't be such a prude. You haven't been with anyone since Madison. Bitch."

"Yeah and look how that turned out" Sam mumbled under his breath. He didn't think he could let himself get close to anyone again, it hurt too much when he lost them.

"All I'm sayin' is it won't kill you to have a little fun." 

"I'm not like you, Dean," Sam huffed "I've never been into one night stands. Look, can we just get to work? I will see what I can find online while you check dad's journal o-k?" Sam stressed drawing out the last word.

"Fine, bos-sy" Dean mimicked.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. If things kept going like this it was going to be a long night.

A few hours later, Dean was getting bored with research. He hadn't found anything in the journal. Besides, he'd rather leave the research to Sam, the kid lived for that nerdy shit. Dean needed some fun and he knew harassing his brother always worked. He stretched and glanced at Sam. "You find anything interesting?"

"Well, I find it interesting. Listen to this.."

"Do I have to?" Dean grumbled

Sam gave him a disgruntled look.

"Fine, do your oral report," Dean said then paused, getting a far off look in his eyes before grinning "Mmmmm, oral," he moaned with longing.

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Sam ordered with his patented bitchface.

Dean held up his hands in mock surrender "Ok Samantha, chill out."

"Anyway," Sam said trying to ignore his brother, "I think I have an idea what it is. It's called a Baykok."

"What about a cock!?" Dean asked, his voice rising in pitch.

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes "Bay-kok" he repeated

Dean grinned and thought, man it's just too easy to irritate Sam. "Ok," he said getting serious "So what is this thing?"

"They use to be human" Sam explained, thankful that Dean had stopped teasing him..for now. "They were warriors who died shameful deaths after committing grave acts like rape and infantcide. They're skeletal creatures with sunken red eyes and translucent skin. The Baykok can become invisible and it's scream paralyzes its victims with fear. Oh, and it hunts humans for food."

"Awesome" Dean said sarcastically "I love being on the menu. How do we kill it?"

"Um, we might have to get Bobby's help on that one. The only thing I could find was that they can be deterred with salt. But since it's basically a spirit, I'm pretty sure we just do a salt and burn."

"How far away is this place? You said the attack happened near a battlefield?"

"Yeah. The Battle of Rosebud Creek took place on June 17, 1876. It's not well known because it's overshadowed by the Battle of Little Big Horn which happened only 8 days later."

"Thanks for the history lesson, nerd." Dean complained, "How long is it going to take to get there?"

"Forsyth is close to the park and it should only take 9 hours to get there."

"Ok, let's hit the road. We can get a motel and set up base camp. Then we can get to the park at first light." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is my first try at fan fiction, I'd like to know what you guys think. I have a total of 14 chapters so far. I really hate posting chapters before the entire story is finished but I had to post something or it would be deleted. I usually rewrite, tweak my stories multiple times before I think they are ready. So please let me know if I should continue to post or if you don't think I should. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Forsyth Montana 1999

The 13-year-old girl stood in front of the mirror, today she was officially a teen. Her mom had always told her things would change when she was a teenager. You know how moms are with 'giving life advice'. But today she woke up actually feeling a little different and she wondered if she could see a difference. Her honey-blonde hair fell in soft waves to her shoulders. Her blue-ish eyes roamed over her body with deprecation and sighed. She was a little more fuller-figured than the other girls at school, which was just another reason for the popular kids to tease her. She looked up at her eyes briefly noticing a shimmer of light. Must have been the light from her window shining into her eyes.

"Nova, breakfast!" her mother called from downstairs. She quickly grabbed her bookbag and jogged down to the kitchen. When she entered, her parents greeted her with a spirited "Happy birthday!". She sat down with a murmured "Thanks". Nova rushed through breakfast, put her plate in the sink, and rushed to the door. 

"Uh, sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom?" 

Her mom walked over, placed a hand on her shoulder and dropped her voice a little ."Now that you're 13, you might start experiencing some weird changes.."

"Ugh, mom" Nova groaned "It's a little late for the puberty talk." She got the door open before her mom stopped her again.

"No, honey, it's not that. It's something...uh, different."

"Mom, can we talk about it when I get home? I gotta go or I'm gonna miss the bus."

"Ok, but after school, we need to talk."

"Fine. Can I go now?" she snapped. Her mom nodded so she ran down the sidewalk barely catching the bus.

* * *

The first half of school passed uneventfully. At lunch, Nova sat at an empty table waiting for her only friend to join her. Mandy was an outcast like herself. The other kids would tease them just because they didn't fit in. Mandy plopped down beside her "Hey Scotia."

"Hey Manda Bear." Nova smiled at her friend but then groaned as she focused over Mandy's shoulder. "Don't look now, but the Bitch Squad is coming."

Mandy sighed "Great. I didn't even get to sing Happy Birthday to you."

A group of four stuck-up looking girls approached them. "Move!" the leader snapped, "We wanna sit here." Nova and Mandy did their best to ignore the girls. "Hey dorks, you guys deaf as well as dumb? I said move!" the leader hissed as she gave Mandy a shove.

"Leave her alone, Melissa," Nova said sternly.

"Or what?" Melissa asked angrily.

"Come on, Scotia" Mandy pleaded standing up "Let's go."

The Bitch Squad grinned wickedly. "Yeah, get out of here," one said as she pushed Mandy toward another of the other girls. The group formed a circle and began pushing her roughly between each other.

Anger flared through Nova, "Stop it!" She jumped to her feet, oblivious to how her chair slid back without being touched.

One of the girls, Amy, gave a wicked half-grin, looked at the girl across from her, Lori, then nodded slightly. Amy gave Mandy a final shove and Lori stepped out of the way at the last moment. Mandy fell forward smacking her right eyebrow off the corner of the table before landing in a heap on the floor.

Nova dashed to Mandy's side, anger building inside her. Looking at Mandy's face, she could see a red lump forming above her eye. The silent tears streaming down her friend's cheeks tore at Nova's heart and increased her anger. There were certain things that Nova would not stand for. Hurting someone she cared about was one of those things. She was fiercely protective of her loved ones. Nova got to her feet facing the bullies. She could feel herself losing control of her emotions. "How would you feel if someone threw you around?" she yelled swinging her arm in a sweeping motion. The Bitch Squad flew backward and slammed into the wall. There was a collective gasp before the room fell silent.

Melissa broke the silence with a hateful screech "What the heck did you just do to us, freak?"

One kid ran out the door calling "I'll get Mr. Malloy."

Nova stared down at her hands wide-eyed. "I..I didn't.." she stammered looking back up at the girls.

"My dad will have you expelled for this. Or better yet, thrown in jail." Melissa threatened. "They'll lock you up and experiment on you to find out what you really are."

The principal strode into the cafeteria "What is going on here?" he demanded.

Melissa pointed at Nova, "That..thing, assaulted us!"

"Alright, enough. Melissa, you and your friends in my office **now**. And you.." Mr. Malloy said looking at the stunned girl "get Mandy to the nurse then wait with Miss Morris until I question the others."

Nova tried to help her friend up but Mandy looked in her eyes, sucked in a startled breath, and scrambled to her feet "Uh, th..that's ok, Mr. Malloy, I can get to the nurse myself" she said quickly looking away. Nova watched with a heavy heart as her only friend walked away without a backward glance.

"Fine. Nova, go wait in the main office." the principal huffed "I'll call you in when I'm done with Melissa's group." 

* * *

Nova sat in the office replaying the whole thing in her head. What the heck was wrong with her? She didn't even understand what had happened. Her mom had said something this morning about changes, but she never expected something like this. She needed to have that talk when she got home.

Just then, Melissa and her gang walked out of the principal's private office. She glared at her before allowing a smug smile to cross her lips "You're done for now, freak." she said before flipping her hair and walking away.

Mr. Malloy came to the doorway after a few minutes " Nova, come in. Sit down." he said a little warily. He sat behind his desk, nervously fidgeting with his tie. "Uh, due to the, umm, nature of the...incident, we had to call your parents. We want them present for your questioning." Mr. Malloy dropped his tie and stood."They were concerned about the situation and will be here in 15-20 minutes. Wait here while I attend to some business." He walked to the door adding a hesitant "Don't..try anything, weird." before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, Nova started getting a bad feeling. She tried to calm herself down as the minutes dragged on by repeating either, 'the car broke down and they're waiting for a tow' or 'they're just stuck in traffic'. Another 15 minutes passed before Mr. Malloy returned but he had the guidance counselor with him. 

Nova jumped up, panic gripping her "What's wrong?" she asked looking from one man to the other. "Tell me where my parents are!" she demanded, but seeing the sympathetic look in their eyes, she just knew. "No," the word was barely audible.

"There was an accident," Mr. Shaffer said gently. 

"No, no, no,no.," Nova muttered louder, trying to block out what she knew was coming.

"They didn't make it." the counselor finished apologetically.

" **NO!** " The door slammed, making both teachers jump. Papers and pictures started flying around the room like a tornado with Nova being the eye of the storm. Then suddenly, everything dropped as the girl collapsed. Tears of grief streamed down her face as sobs wracked her body.

The two teachers glanced nervously at each other. "Uh, Child Services will be here soon. They're locating your next of kin. Due to the situation, we decided not to press charges against you but you are being expelled." Mr. Malloy choked out before they both hurried out the door, pulling it shut behind them. The devastated young girl was left to deal with her loss in complete isolation. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With some advice and suggestions from a friend, I edited this chapter and chapter 6 to hopefully make it a little better. Thanks G.S.

Forsyth, Montana 2006 (present-day) 

Sam and Dean arrived in Forsyth around 7 pm and found a motel. The one they found was pretty nice, with only 9 units and a good price. Dean got the keys to their room and opened the door while Sam grabbed their bags from the Impala. The room was clean and had A/C and a small full kitchen. 

"Well, I think I'm gonna try gettin some use outta the kitchen" Dean stated "I'll walk down to that grocery store we just passed and get some food. Can you go find a store that has the supplies we'll need for our hike through the park?"

"Uh, sure," Sam said distractedly, scanning the area. 

Dean watched Sam as he put their bags down then went back outside looking a little lost. He stood beside the car turning his head back and forth like he was looking for something.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know, I have a weird feeling."

"You have a...feeling?" Dean interrupted "Like...?"

"It's like, well I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Ok, well, bag lady moment is over. Go get supplies."

Sam gave him an annoyed look "Whatever, jerk" he muttered with exasperation as he took the keys and got in the car.

Dean grinned as he headed toward the store "Bitch."

* * *

When Sam got back and took the supplies inside, he was greeted with the aroma of sizzling steaks. "Man, that smells good."

Dean smiled with pride "I made mashed potatoes too, the real kind not that flaky shit. And I also got pie."

"Then let's eat, I'm starving." Sam grabbed the plate his brother handed him and sat down at the small table.

Dean joined him after filling his plate. "You get everything we need?"

"Yeah, I think so. One of the locals helped me pick stuff out. I told him we were goin hiking through Rosebud State Park and he warned me to be careful. He said it's easy to get lost out there and if we're not prepared, things could get dangerous. I got a map we can look over and plan a route to find the attack site." After they finished and cleared the table, they spread out the map and marked a general route. 

"Now that we got that done I'm gonna take a shower and hit the hay," Dean announced.

"Don't use all the hot water " Sam called as Dean headed for the bathroom "I wanna wash up when you're done."

Dean shot him an impish grin before he shut the door. Sam rolled his eyes and busied himself by loading their supplies into the new hiking packs. He made sure to pack their clothes, sleeping bags, food and water, and a pop-up tent. 

Dean stepped out moments later in his sleep clothes "Don't worry princess, I'm sure there's some hot water left."

Sam entered the bathroom and stripped down. As he stepped under the spray, he sighed when the hot water hit his back. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back letting the water soak his hair and relax his muscles. Sam was soon lulled into that state between sleeping and awake. An image flashed through Sam's mind of a woman beneath a small waterfall. Sam's eyes shot open and he shook his head, not sure if he had been dreaming. He quickly finished his shower and got into his sleep clothes. Dean was already asleep when he stepped out, so he shut off the lights and crawled into bed. He was asleep within moments.

\--------------------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes and found himself in a forest, the sun shining through the trees above him. The gentle breeze did nothing to cool him from the sticky heat that made his t-shirt cling to his chest and back. The weird feeling from earlier returned and Sam began to wander through the trees. As he continued, he could hear rushing water. Following the sound, he stepped through a treeline and onto the grassy banks of a creek. Near the bank of the creek, was a woman. Her back was to him as she hunkered near a backpack, rummaging through it. She was dressed in blue jean shorts, which hugged her tight ass, a short-sleeved light blue shirt, and hiking boots. Her honey-blonde hair curled at the tips which ended at her jawline. As if sensing someone behind her, she glanced over her shoulder. Upon seeing Sam, she stood and faced him in one graceful movement.

His breath hitched as she began to almost stalk toward him. Sam's heart pounded against his chest when he finally saw her face. Her bangs hung down over her eyes but she was beautiful. A slow smile graced her lips as she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. A deep rumble of pleasure escaped him at her touch. Her presence seemed to soothe the feelings from earlier but also ignite a fire within. She slowly slid her hands up the side of his neck. Sam sucked in a tortured breath and closed his eyes as her thumbs teased the sensitive spots below his ears. She gently pulled his head down toward her, as if expecting him to pull away.

Sam leaned in until their lips met in a gentle kiss. He moaned against her mouth and slid his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. His moan became a growl of pure desire as she opened for him, her tongue sweeping out to meet his.

Suddenly, Sam felt a hard thump on the side of his head.

\-------------------------------------------

Dean woke up to the sound of Sam shifting restlessly in his bed. 'Maybe it's another nightmare' he thought as he considered waking him. He changed his mind when Sam let out a throaty moan. Dean relaxed and grinned at his brother. Nope, must be a really good dream. Sam shifted again, his hands gripping his sheet as his breath quickened and he let out a low growl. A wicked smile crossed Dean's lips as an idea struck. He grabbed one of his extra pillows and threw it right at Sam's head. It connected with a solid 'thump'.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled bolting upright.

Dean shrugged "Sorry dude," he said half-heartedly "You were starting to make your 'happy noises' and I wasn't about to listen to you get your 'happy ending'." 

Sam glared at Dean, then flopped back onto his bed with a frustrated groan.

"Hey Sammy, was she hot?"

"Hell yeah," he said with longing "Thanks a lot, Dean."

"No problem, bro," he said nonchalantly.

Sam sighed and rolled onto his side away from Dean. Determined to put the dream out of his mind, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Forsyth Montana 1999

It had been an hour before CYS showed up with a man in tow. The man was of medium height and build and had a gruff expression. He was wearing stained jeans and a t-shirt that showed off some muscle. His black hair was a little unkempt like he had been busy working. "I'm Mary Walters from Children and Youth Services. This is Hank West, Nova's uncle" she addressed Mr. Malloy "Would you and Mr. Shafer explain the situation to Mr. West? I'd like to speak with Nova alone for a moment."

Hank looked at Mrs. Walters, narrowing his brown eyes slightly. "Fine, but make it snappy. I ain't waitin' all day."

Mrs. Walters entered the room slowly. Papers and books littered the floor, pictures hung crookedly on the wall and the desk was slid haphazardly across the room. The young girl huddled in the middle of the mess with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was in shock, rocking gently and staring without seeing. Mrs. Walters hunkered down in front of the teenager. "Nova? I'm Mary Walters from CYS. Your uncle Hank is here to take you home. I will check up on you once a week for the first month to see how you are adjusting. Let me help you up," she said pulling Nova to her feet. Mary wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, glancing uncertainly around at the damage before guiding her out to her waiting Uncle.

Even though Hank was Nova's Uncle, she had never met him before. Her mom only had one brother but they had some sort of falling out and her mom didn't want her around him. Now Hank was her only living relative and she had no choice. Nova looked up as they stepped out and she just knewthere was something 'off' about her uncle as soon as she saw him. He must have just finished talking to the teachers when she was escorted out. The teachers looked at her with distrust and fear, and her uncle looked at her as if he was disgusted by her. "Let's go," he grunted. 

Hank led her out and across the parking lot to a rusting blue pick-up truck. "Get in," he snapped. Nova climbed into the truck and buckled her seatbelt. "You're lucky," Hank said staring straight ahead as he got in. Nova looked up at him with disbelief. "They ain't gonna press any charges for what you pulled back there. You ain't allowed back but they're lettin' the assault charge go 'cause of what happened with your folks. Hank grit his teeth and his tone turned deadly. "Now listen up. They told me about that freaky shit you did, 'n let me tell you somethin'. You **ever** try that bullshit with me 'n you'll regret it. You understand?" Nova just nodded numbly. 

When Hank pulled up in front of Nova's house, he coldly stated "I ain't gonna coddle you so you better learn to suck it up. You got 10 minutes to pack some stuff". Nova met Hank's gaze, ready to complain but he didn't give her the chance. "What the hell's wrong with your eyes? You really are a freak, don't look at me. Just go get your shit." 

Nova jumped out of the truck and rushed to her room, trying not to let her emotions overwhelm her. She didn't understand what he meant about her eyes, but she didn't have the time to find out. Quickly pulling a duffle bag out of her closet, she started throwing clothes inside. When she was finished, she glanced around trying to see if she missed anything. On her bedside table was an envelope with her mom's handwriting. She picked it up and tucked it into her back pocket to read later. She picked up her bag and ran back to the truck.

* * *

Hank lived on the outskirts of town in a small house that sat at the end of a dirt road. It looked like it could use some work but the barn that stood at the far end of the property looked newer and sturdy. There were no neighbors that Nova could see and she felt utterly alone. When Hank parked and got out, Nova grabbed her bag and hopped out, following her uncle. He led her up to the dreary grey house, the stairs creaking as she climbed to the porch. Nova glanced around as she stepped inside what appeared to be a moderate-sized living room. On the left was an open kitchen with a small table to the side. To the right was a hallway that Hank led her down. The right side of the hall had three doors, the first being a little bathroom. the second was a large bedroom, Hank's, with a queen bed in the center. Hank walked to the third room and pointed into the tiny space. "You"ll stay here. Dinner will be at 5 sharp. I want you washed up and at the table at 5 til. Got it?" he said more like a statement.

"I'm not really hungry," Nova admitted.

Anger flashed in Hank's eyes and he stepped forward threateningly. "That wasn't a question. You do as you're told and answer questions with a respectful 'sir'. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she relented.

"Good. I don't wanna see your worthless hide 'til dinner," he said as he stomped away.

Nova looked around her new room. There was a cot pushed against the left wall and a dresser against the right. She sat down on the thin mattress, sighed, and flopped onto her side. She curled into herself as grief settled over her again.

At 4:30, Nova went to the bathroom and took care of business. As she washed her hands, she was shocked when she looked in the mirror. Maybe she really was a freak, she thought as she walked out to the kitchen. She sat at the table and forced herself to eat the food Hank put in front of her. She realized Hank had probably been crying when he sat down across from her. His eyes were red and puffy and his voice was rough when he spoke. "The funeral is two days from now," he rasped. "Stay away from me 'til then". So the teenager kept her head down and stayed away from Hank as much as possible.

* * *

On the day of the funeral, Hank barged into Nova's room causing her to bolt upright.

"Get up and get ready!" Hank yelled. Still groggy, the young girl just sat there staring at him in confusion. Furious that she hadn't listened, Hank stormed over, grabbed Nova by the upper arm, forcefully yanked her out of bed, and threw her into the dresser. "I said get dressed!"

"Y-yes, s-sir," she stuttered.

Hank stomped back out of her room. Nova quickly got ready, ignoring the soreness from being handled so rough. After swallowing some toast and juice, she followed Hank out to the truck.

Numbness engulfed Nova as they pulled into the cemetery. She got out and made her way to the graves before collapsing onto a chair. People arrived and offered condolences but she barely heard any of it. Mary Walters stopped and said she would be over to check on her next week. Hank sat beside her, occasionally throwing hateful glances her way.

As soon as the service ended, Hank grabbed Nova's arm and steered her to the truck. She tried to pull away but Hank squeezed painfully and brought his face inches from hers. "Get in the truck before I throw you in," he hissed. Anger gnawed at her stomach for not being able to stay and say a private goodbye, but she did as she was told.

Once they got back to Hank's place, he jumped out snapping "In the house, now!". She trudged in after her uncle and noticed him grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He downed two shots in quick succession. "It's all your fault, you know," he said, venom lacing his words. Nova stared at his back in shock. Hank poured another shot and downed it before explaining. "Did you know your mother was adopted? I instantly fell in love with her. After my parents died, Tanya was all I had left. We stayed together and supported each other. We were happy,". He paused to down another glass. "Until she got knocked up with you and told me she was moving out. She wanted to get a house with your dad and start a family. I told Tanya that I loved her and to get rid of you 'cause I was all she needed". Hank became increasingly agitated the more he talked and the more he drank. "Tanya said it wasn't right for me to love 'er like that and she didn't want to see me again." Hank gulped back more whiskey and glared at Nova. "I had a plan to git 'er back...'Til you killed 'er an' now she's gone fer ever." Hank sneered at the teenager, his words starting to slur.

The feelings that had been brewing inside her rose to the surface. "I did NOT kill my parents!" Nova spat.

"Not with yer han's, but it wuz yer fault they were on tha' road," Hank said pouring another drink.

Unable to control her emotions, and wanting to lash out, Nova clenched her hands into tight fists. The glass in Hank's hand exploded, cutting his hand and spilling whiskey on him. Hank hissed in pain and stared at his hand. That seemed to sober him up in a flash and he turned cold eyes her way.

"You good for nothin' lil' bitch! I told you not to pull any of that damn freaky bullshit on me," he roared, advancing toward Nova.

She backed away in panic. "I-I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean to..." she stuttered.

Hank back-handed Nova, making her fall on her back and spots to swarm her vision. While Nova tried to recover, he grabbed a rope from the supply closet. He stalked back and roughly flipped her on her stomach. Hank pressed a knee into her back and grabbed her wrist. Nova pushed up with her free hand, "What are you doing? Get the hell off me!" she demanded. Big mistake. Hank grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back, then slammed her head into the floor. Darkness instantly claimed her.

Hank thought for a moment then, smiling, dropped the rope. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed out the back door and across the field. 

* * *

Nova groaned as pain throbbed through her head. She blinked her eyes open and her mind tried to understand what it was seeing. She was laying in a barn with Hank hunkered at her feet. He was locking a metal cuff around her left ankle, which was attached to a long chain and bolted to the center of the room.

Hank stood, nodding as he glanced around. "You know, after your mom left me, I tried to keep an eye on her. I lost track of her a few years ago when you guys moved. Six months ago, I located her but I never wanted to lose her again. That's why I followed her here and set this place up. I was going to keep Tanya here until I could make her fall in love with me" Hank glared at Nova. "Even though you fucked up that plan, I guess I can still put this barn to good use."

"What?" Nova stood up slowly "You can't keep me chained up in here like some animal!" she spat angrily.

Hank stepped forward threateningly. "You act like a defiant Bitch, and I'll treat you like a Bitch. I told you not to look at me or do that freaky shit and you have done both."

Nova didn't back down and stared her uncle straight in the eye. "The CYS lady is gonna check up on me. When she hears how you're treating me, she'll take me away and I'll never have to see you again!"

Hank sneered "I don't know what you are, except the last piece of Tanya that I have and I will NOT let that go." He cocked his head "I guess I'll just have to train you to be an obedient little doggy and not speak. This might be fun." he said grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to G.S. for the suggestions to edit chapter 4 & 6\. Hope you guys like the changes.

Forsyth Montana 2006 (present-day)

Sam awoke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee. He inhaled deeply as he got out of bed. "You keep this up and you're gonna make a great wife someday". 

"Shuddup, Sam," Dean glared at him. "Come eat your breakfast so we can get going."

After their morning routine, they loaded their supplies in the Impala and drove to Rosebud Battlefield State Park. They pulled into the Ranger Station at the closest entry point and gathered their packs.

"So how much ground we gotta cover on foot?" Dean asked.

"Well, I estimated it's about a two and a half-day trek to the most recent attack site depending on how fast we walk," Sam explained, shifting his shoulders at the odd feeling he couldn't shake. 

"Awesome" Dean huffed sarcastically as he discreetly strapped on his weapons.

They hiked into the dense forest bantering lightly back and forth. As the day wore on, Dean noticed Sam acting a little twitchy, rolling his shoulders and glancing around with confusion. "Dude, you got bugs crawlin' on you or somethin'?"

"Huh?" Sam asked distractedly.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting weirder than normal. Maybe you're having a delayed side effect from your injury."

"I'm fine, I've just got this strange feeling... like a kind of energy." Sam tried to explain but stopped when Dean glanced at him with apprehension. He sighed "You know what, just forget it". What was wrong with him? Ever since he woke up from his coma and Dean told him Yellow-Eyes was dead, his psychic abilities had been gone. Now he was having 'feelings'? Maybe it was something about this place. Dean seemed to have let the subject go, so he wasn't going to pick at an old wound.

At dusk, they stopped to set up camp. Sam started a fire to cook dinner as he watched his brother struggle with the tent. He stopped what he was doing when he heard frustrated muttering. All of a sudden, the bendable tentpole snapped up and hit Dean in the side of the head. "Son of a bitch." Sam chuckled at the scene.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing. Why'd you have to get this kind anyway?" Dean grouched.

Sam kept laughing. "They're supposed to be easier, but with the way that tent just attacked you, I'm surprised you haven't tried to salt and burn it yet."

Dean couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips, "The thought crossed my mind". He finally finished with the possessed tent and sat beside Sam. They ate some questionable 'packaged meals' that Sam had found in the camping aisle, then burned the packets. Dean stretched and yawned. "I did the hard job so, you got this, right Sammy?" he gestured at the fire. Without waiting for an answer he ducked inside the tent.

Sam rolled his eyes muttering to himself "yeah, sure." He grabbed the camp shovel and covered the fire with dirt until he was sure it was out. When he crawled into the tent, Dean was already softly snoring. He dropped down to lay on his sleeping bag fully clothed and quickly drifting off to sleep.

\-------------------------------------

Sam was back at the treeline near the waterfall. He stepped out again almost expecting the same scene from before. The one that greeted him made his breath catch in his throat. A woman stood with her back toward him beneath the gentle waterfall. Sam could see that her naked body was a perfect blend of generous curves and toned muscle. Recognizing the girl from his previous dream, he excitedly strode forward. He peeled his shirt off and tossed it on the ground before walking closer. He stopped a few feet behind her to admire the way the water ran down her sun-kissed body. A moan escaped Sam as his body reacted to the sight.

Sam had to know if her skin was as soft as it looked, so he reached out and touched her shoulder. As she turned around, his hand slid over her wet, silky skin. Her head was angled down shyly, again hiding her eyes behind her hair. Sam's gaze was drawn to roam over the rest of her hungrily. A sheer curtain of water cascaded down her body, only giving a tease of what lay beneath. His heart beat faster as she reached out for him. She placed her hands against Sam's bare chest, and he sucked in a ragged breath as heat pooled in his groin. Her hands slowly trailed down his chiseled abs, tracing each ridge. Sam shivered and groaned in pleasure, his breath increasing the lower her fingers went. She paused at the top of his jeans, skimming her fingers back and forth as if silently asking for permission to continue. His soft moan of desire was the only answer she needed. As she slowly began unbuckling his belt, she leaned forward and her tongue slipped out, making contact right between his pecs. Her tongue blazed a trail of fire up across his collar bone to the side of his neck. Unable to stop the need that roared to life, Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. 

Sam felt a hard jab to his ribs, causing him to grunt in shock and instantly awaken.

"Ooph, what the..." Sam grumbled until he realized he had a very unhappy brother in his arms.

"Get the hell off me, dude!" Dean snapped.

\-------------------------------------

Dean woke up to a low moan and Sam shifting restlessly..again. He shook his head as he rolled onto his side facing the side of the tent. Man, the kid must really need laid. Sam sucked in a breath then groaned with pleasure and rolled toward Dean. To Dean's surprise, Sam grabbed him around his waist and pulled him against his body. The hardness in Sam's pants pressed into Dean's lower back. Trying to dislodge his sleeping brother, he jabbed his elbow into Sam's ribs.

"Ooph, what the.." Sam startled awake.

"Get the hell off me, dude" he snapped.

Realizing the embarrassing position he was in, Sam scurried backward, a deep red blooming across his cheeks. "S-sorry".

"Look man, I know you're in need of a good romping, but I ain't goin' all Brokeback Mountain with your ass" Dean quipped. 

"Shut up jerk, I said I was sorry," Sam grumbled.

"Who was it this time, bitch?"

"Nobody" Sam mumbled.

"That was some serious wood for 'nobody', that you were shoving in my back" Dean commented smugly.

"God, will you just drop it?"

"Nope. Come on Sammy, I wanna know who's got you all tied up in knots. Ooh, tell me, were there ropes involved?"

"It's Sam. And no, Dean, there were no ropes," he said with an exasperated eye roll. "If you must know, it was the same girl."

"Same girl? You mean the one from your last dream?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"It wasn't like..one of your freaky visions...was it?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam huffed, he hated it when Dean referred to his abilities as 'freaky'. It made him feel like his brother couldn't accept him for who he was. "No. I told you I haven't had a vision since Cold Oaks" Sam said with a little attitude. "Can you just leave it alone, please?" he sighed.

"Ok, don't have a hissy fit, Samantha. Let's just pack up and get movin'." Dean said crawling out of the tent "We'll eat pop tarts on the go."

Sam sat up on his knees to start packing when he realized his belt was completely undone and dangling from his belt loops. What the hell? He knew he didn't unbuckle his belt before bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is mention of abuse and a scene of molestation but nothing too graphic. There is also rough language. You have been warned, proceed at your discretion.

Forsyth Montana 2004

Four years, nine months, and two days...but who's counting. Nova sighed heavily as she lay under the hayloft door and watched the stars. She would be turning 18 in three months but she hated thinking about her birthday, it only made the ache in her heart worse. Her mind drifted back to when she had first arrived. 

****

Hank had made good on his promise to 'train' her so she wouldn't blab to Mrs. Walters. Nova had hoped that Mary would see her uncle for the abusive asshole he was, but no such luck. Hank had poured on the charm and talked about how nice it was to have his 'only family' living with him. So, CYS deemed Hank a responsible, loving caregiver for taking in an extreme 'problem child' and giving her a home. After the last meeting with Mrs. Walters, her case was closed and she was chained back in the barn permanently.

Her chain was long enough to reach most of the barn. Thank goodness that included a half-bath in the old office which still had running water. She turned the office into her bedroom since it had a small futon mattress and a thin blanket. Hank only brought Nova food once or twice a day, unless he withheld it as punishment. He then decided to use her to clean the house and do odd chores every couple of days. The first time he unlocked her cuff, she tried to escape. As soon as her ankle was free, she shoved Hank as hard as she could and ran. Nova had just made it out the barn door when her uncle slammed her into the ground. He dragged her back into the barn, broke her ankle, then didn't return for three days. When he came back, he threatened that each time she misbehaved, the punishments would get worse.

Nova decided she would try to call the police the next time he took her to the house. When Hank went to the living room to watch tv, she had grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Before anyone answered, Hank had cut the line and the phone had gone dead. (From then on, he never had a house phone and kept his cell with him.) He had taken her back to the barn and punished her. That was when she learned Hank always followed through with his threats. So, Nova tried to do what she was told. She kept her head down, never made direct eye contact, stopped speaking, did her chores, and accepted her fate. She got used to being alone and not having physical contact. The young girl only ever saw Hank and that was during punishments and cleaning. But for the last few months when Hank made her clean, he would watch her as she moved. His hungry gaze would linger on her body and he shifted restlessly in his chair. It was enough to make her skin crawl.

****

Nova shook herself from her memories and went down the ladder to go to bed, tomorrow was a chore day and she needed her rest.

In the morning, Hank took Nova to the house and sat at the table while she cooked him breakfast. She served her uncle and began doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. Nova could feel his eyes on her as she went about her chores. Hank got a phone call and went into the living room and sat in his usual chair. She finished in the kitchen and went to clean the bathroom and bedrooms until Hank was done with his phone call. When she came back out, he was already well into a bottle of whiskey. He sipped from his tumbler as he watched her clean. When she finally finished, she stood silently in front of her uncle. Her head was down and her eyes averted, as he expected. 

Hank stood unsteadily and approached Nova. "Y'know, you look more like yer mom every day. I've tried to ignore it, but I don't think I can anymore." He stroked down the side of her face and neck, slowing at her collar bone. 

Without thinking, Nova's eyes snapped up to his, widening in fear. She slapped his hand away as she stepped back.

Hank's face contorted in rage, "You disobedient little Bitch" he snarled. "You seem to have forgotten all your training." 

Nova back-peddled as Hank advanced and she looked behind her as she bumped into a coffee table. Noticing Hank's cell phone, Nova realized this was her only chance. She leaned back as if she were going to fall and grabbed the phone behind her back before righting herself. She discretely dialed 911 and hoped they would hear and send help.

"Fine, I think I've waited long enough. It's time to teach you a new lesson," he said as Nova backed toward the door. She reached behind her fumbling for the doorknob. "You're not going anywhere" Hank back-handed her, sending her sprawling to the floor and the phone skittering out of her hand. "What did you think you were gonna do with that?" Hank chuckled darkly. He grabbed her left arm and yanked her roughly away from her only escape. Nova couldn't help the scream when she heard a loud pop and white-hot pain radiated out from her shoulder. Hank dragged her through the living room and dropped her in the middle of the floor.

Nova cradled her throbbing arm to her chest as Hank stood over her while unfastening his belt and zipper. She shook her head and tried scrambling away as realization struck. Hank dropped down straddling her hips while fumbling with the button on her jeans. Fearing what Hank was planning to do, Nova gathered her energy and shoved as hard as she could with her good arm. Her abilities added power to her effort and Hank tumbled backward. Nova took the opportunity to roll onto her knees and grabbed the lamp-stand to try and pull herself up. When Hank's hand clamped around her dislocated arm, she screamed in agony. She grabbed the ceramic lamp and smashed it into Hank's face. The lamp shattered, cutting a long deep gash across his left eye and Hank growled in pain. Nova struggled to her feet but before she could move, he yanked her feet from under her and pulled her toward him.

Hank flipped her onto her back and once again straddled her hips. "I don't know why you're fighting this. You know that nobody will ever love you once they find out you're an abomination. But since I can't have Tanya, I **will** have you!" he snarled viciously as blood dripped down his face. Nova wriggled and squirmed to get out from under him and Hank moaned obscenely. "God, yeah. Keep doing that." When she stilled at his words, he wrapped his hands around her throat. She started struggling again, which caused him to sigh heavily. He closed his eyes in pleasure and began thrusting his hips, rubbing his growing hardness against her.

Nova dug frantically at Hank's hands as panic set in while she fought to draw air into her lungs. Seeing the panic in her face, Hank smiled wickedly, grinding himself more forcefully against her and moaning louder. "God, I need to be inside you right now." Keeping one hand on her neck, he began pushing her jeans down her hips.

The door burst open, revealing the police and paramedics. An officer rushed in and tackled Hank off of the nearly unconscious teen.

Nova was aware of the paramedics surrounding her shouting urgently to each other. "..Possible trachea damage.." "..swelling shut.." "...intubate.." 

Hank yelled as he was being cuffed and led away. "You'll regret this! When I get out, I will find you." The threat and the knowledge that he always follows through followed Nova down into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in this chapter, we will see conversations with "italics". That will show telepathic communication.

Rosebud Battlefield State Park 2006 (present-day)

Sam and Dean spent the morning stuck in their own thoughts. Sam wondering why he was having the weird 'feelings' again and if it had anything to do with the mysterious woman he had been dreaming about. Dean worrying about the repercussions of Sam's abilities possibly coming back. As they hiked further and the sun rose higher, the heat in the forest became stifling. There wasn't even a breeze to cool the sweat that beaded on their brows and soaked their shirts.

Sam pulled out the park map and studied it for a moment. "We should be getting close to the creek, or at least one of its branches."

"Good," Dean sighed "We can stop for lunch and cool off, I'm practically melting."

It was another hour before they heard the rush of water. As they got closer, they could see a small clearing through the trees. Dean led the way but stopped short of the treeline, making Sam almost stumble into him.

"Damn" Dean breathed.

"What?" Sam asked then looked to where his brother was staring. "Oh my God," he said with disbelief when he saw the scene from his dream.

"I know, a naked woman just waiting like that...ungh. Too bad I saw her first." Dean said smugly, patting Sam in the chest.

"What!?" Sam snapped glaring at him. 

Dean glanced toward Sam at the anger (and jealousy?) he heard. "What's wrong with you?"

"Uh, Dean...this is my dream."

"Yeah, mine too. But without you here."

"No, I mean...this is my dream from last night," Sam explained.

Dean paused then grinned. "Hey Sammy, you mean she's your...'wet' dream?" he nudged Sam wiggling his eyebrows. 

Sam gave a 'bitchface', "Grow up. And it's Sam."

"Ok, so what happened in your dream? Spare me the gory details, though." Dean asked trying to ignore the fact that this was more like a vision.

Sam sighed, "In my dream, I saw her under the waterfall and I walked over and touched her shoulder. She turned around and.."

"And..."

"And she slid her hands from my chest to my waist, unbuckled my belt, and licked up to my neck. That's when you woke me up."

"Now I'm almost sorry I did."

"But uh, I went to bed with my belt buckled but when I woke up, it was unfastened," Sam added anxiously.

Trying to ease both his and his brother's fears, Dean came up with an idea. "I think the best way to know for sure if this was a vision or not, is for me to see for myself how your dream ends," Dean said with a smile, dropping his pack and walking toward the woman. Sam's mouth momentarily dropped open as he stared after his brother. He quickly snapped out of his daze, dropped his pack, and caught up with Dean. 

Nearing the bank, Sam noticed that the woman had pulled on a pair of blue-jean shorts and looked to be buttoning up a blue shirt. Well at least that part had changed, but she was wearing the same clothes from the other dream. 

Sam watched as his brother reached out to touch the girl's shoulder, but before he made contact, there was a flurry of movement.

The girl whirled around grabbing Dean's outstretched arm. She ducked under his arm and used her body to flip the man over her shoulder. Keeping a grip on Dean's arm, she swung her foot into Sam's stomach, sending him sprawling backward into the creek. She then placed her bare foot against Dean's throat, pushing his face toward the creek.

Sam jumped up, water dripping from his shaggy hair and clothes clinging uncomfortably to his body. Well, that didn't happen in his dream, so at least now he knew it hadn't been a vision. He sloshed to the bank and strode forward to help his brother. The girl pressed down harder on Dean's neck as she twisted his arm painfully.

Dean held his free hand up to Sam as he felt the strain in his arm and shoulder from the unnatural position. "S'm, st'p" he wheezed. Neither brother wanted to fight because they knew she was only acting in self-defense. 

Sam stopped and held his hands up in surrender. "It's ok, we're not going to hurt you. My name is Sam and that's my brother, Dean" he pointed at the red-faced man on the ground. 

The woman glanced down at her assumed attacker then returned her gaze to Sam. She sighed deeply and eased the pressure on his arm and throat but didn't release him. Remaining silent, she nodded pointedly at the weapons strapped to both young men. 

Sam understood and slowly removed his weapons and placed them on the ground. "I promise, we won't hurt you. These are just for protection."

The woman shifted the weight off Dean's throat and stepped around him before quickly pulling him to his feet. She jerked her hand back as soon as he was on his feet. Dean's eyes met hers and he froze. Her eyes were different shades of purple, which sparkled unnaturally when the sunlight hit them. 

Dean whipped his gun out and pointed it at her as he took a step back. "What are you?"

"Dean!" Sam snapped with confusion since he couldn't see her face from his position.

The girl just tilted her head, gave Dean a 'disapproving bitchface', and snorted quietly under her breath. " _What are you_?"

Sam muffled a snort of his own at her comment. She snapped her head over her shoulder to look at him. _"_ What?" he asked with an innocent grin.

The woman looked back at Dean when she heard him cock his gun. "I asked, what the hell are you?" Dean growled.

She crossed her arms with an irritated look and huffed. " _Great. You must be one of those self-righteous, close-minded Hunters I heard about."_

"How'd you know we're Hunters?" Sam asked with wonder.

Dean gave his brother a confused 'what the hell' look but Sam looked down at the woman as she turned to look at him. Sam now understood what had Dean riled up as her unique eyes nervously met his. Her lips didn't move but he heard her voice clearly. " _You can hear me?"_ Shock then understanding crossed Sam's features. "You're psychic," he said certainly. 

Her demeanor changed as she self-consciously ducked her head and gave a shoulder shrug. " _You could say that,"_ she answered cryptically. She glanced back up at Sam with a half-smile but not fully meeting his eyes. " _You must have some abilities too if you can hear me."_

Sam shook his head, "I use to but I lost them."

The girl's smile grew, causing Sam's heart to skip a beat. " _Psychic abilities are something you're born with. You can't lose them, they just go dormant."_

"Hello?" Dean snapped at Sam. "What's going on? Who the hell is she and what is she doing out here by herself?"

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her head toward Dean, focusing her thoughts. " _I'm standing right here, don't talk as if I'm not. My name is Nova and I don't need a babysitter. You can put that away now."_

_"_ Holy shit! I heard you in my head."

" _Horray for you. At least now I know you have a brain...whether you use it or not is a different story."_

"Wow Dean, it's like she already knows you" Sam laughed, causing his brother to slowly relax.

"Ha, Ha, very funny," he said as he put his gun away. "Wait, did you say, Nova?" At the nodded response Dean gave a curious grin. "As in, Chevy Nova? Like the car?" 

Nova couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. " _Yes, like the car."_

Sam smiled, showing off his dimples. "That's a beautiful name."

Nova dropped her head, blushing. God, his dimples made him even sexier. Whoah, where did that thought come from?

Sam let his gaze slide down in a once-over when she looked away. Damn, she's definitely hotter in person. His eyes went wide at his thoughts. "You can't like, read minds, can you?"

Nova met his eyes at a quick glance. " _I guess it's possible. But I won't try. It's too much of an invasion of privacy. I'm actually going to have to concentrate on shielding my mind while I'm around you and project only what I want to be heard."_

_"_ Why would you have to shield your thoughts?" Dean asked.

" _Since Sam has psychic abilities, it's easier for him to hear my thoughts. I don't want him hearing every thought I have."_

_"_ Whoah," Dean drawled "Sammy doesn't have psychic abilities. And you got somethin' to hide?"

Nova could hear the note of disdain at the mention of abilities. " _Ok...One, like I told your brother, people with psychic abilities are born with them. We can't lose them, but they can go dormant. And I know Hunters always assume anything different is evil, but these abilities don't make us bad. We choose what we do with them. Two, would you want every single one of your thoughts heard? Think about it." _

Dean thought for a moment, gave a dirty grin then stopped. "Huh, touche."

Sam chuckled and shook his head before turning serious, "You really shouldn't be out here all alone." 

" _I can take care of myself, I'm a Hunter too. So since I'm already on this case, you guys can go home."_ She didn't need this kind of distraction, especially since she felt drawn to Sam. 

"Why do you think we would be the ones to go home?" Dean asked, "I bet you don't even know what it is." 

" _It's a Baykok."_

Dean snorted "I suppose you used some freaky power to get your information?"

Nova flinched inwardly at his judgemental tone but couldn't stop the snarky reply. " _Yeah, it's called 'the power to read' but of course you wouldn't know about that. I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing but this is my Park to protect."_

"Bang-up job so far, it killed three people."

"Dean!" Sam scolded, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

As Sam pulled his brother aside, he heard some of Nova's thoughts that he realized he wasn't meant to. " _I'd like to see him try and track down an invisible monster through the woods without a few bodies to narrow it down."_ He turned on Dean "What is your problem?" 

"Man, I just don't trust her. I've never seen anything with purple eyes before, psychics included. It just ain't natural." 

"I think we should give her a chance. I have a feeling she's a good person" Sam implored.

"That's only 'cause you've been having kinky dreams and you're hot for her" Dean countered.

Sam huffed, one of his 'bitchfaces' making an appearance. Before he could defend his opinions, Nova strolled up to them.

When Sam had pulled Dean away, Nova gathered up her boots and sat on a large rock to put them on. She had heard some Hunters were pig-headed and didn't believe women could be as good of Hunters as men. Well, she had no intention of letting these men (no matter how sexy they were) take over her hunt. She had to show them that she wasn't going to be a pushover. She finished tying her boots, grabbed her pack, and went to assert herself.

Dean looked down as Nova stopped near him. Her arms were crossed and her features determined. " _Look. I know for someone as mentally stunted as you, it's hard to wrap your head around the idea that not all supernatural creatures are bad. Even though I have abilities, I'm not evil, I'm a Hunter just like you. I understand you feel threatened by a woman being stronger than you and your male pride is hurt by the thought of me taking charge."_ Dean opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as Nova ignored him and continued. " _As I said earlier, this Park is mine to protect so there is nothing you can say to stop me. I'm going after the Baykok. Now, you can decide if you're going to help or tuck your tails, go home, and let me do my job."_

"Fine!" Dean huffed "We're coming. Just don't expect us to save your ass."

_"Of course not"_ Nova stated as she walked past them leading the way " _I'll probably end up saving yours."_

Sam smiled at his brother. "I like her. She knows how to knock you down a peg." He playfully punched Dean's shoulder then jogged back and grabbed their packs.

Dean shook his head as he took his pack from Sam. "So, you conveniently know where this Baykok is?" he asked Nova a little condescendingly.

She rolled her eyes and answered sarcastically " _Actually, I'm working with the Baykok and I'm just leading you there to be his sacrificial dinner."_ She glanced over her shoulder at Dean. " _I'm sorry you have a reading problem, but I did this thing called research."_ Why did she let him rile her up like that? Turning back around, she kept walking as she explained. _"I discovered some recent grave robberies at the battlefield. I think the desecration forced the Baykok to become active."_

Sam walked up beside Nova "You know how to destroy this thing?"

" _We need to perform a... kind of last rights ritual over the remains."_

_"_ And you have everything you need?" 

Nova looked up at Sam searching for suspicion but saw only curiosity. Quickly looking away, she shrugged one shoulder, " _I came prepared."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this chapter on an actual location and event, although I did add certain aspects for the sake of the story ex: the waterfall and small cemetery on the battlefield.

Dean walked behind the two younger hunters, trying to 'read' the strange woman. She seemed a little uneasy around them so, he had a grudging respect for the way she stood up to him. Dean watched as Sam soon became fidgety. He could tell his brother was trying to work up the nerve to talk to Nova. Sam kept glancing over, looking like he was about to say something before quickly turning away. He watched his sibling struggle for a moment longer. "This is too painful to watch" he muttered to himself. Dean walked up to Sam's other side with a resigned sigh. "Just talk to her already." He received a half-smile before he walked on ahead, giving them some space.

Sam had been arguing with himself before Dean interrupted. He was very interested in getting to know the intriguing woman beside him but an inner voice was stopping him. If he got to know her, he might get too attached. If he got attached, he was just going to get hurt again. But he could have a conversation without getting involved, right? "Can I ask you a question?" At her nod, he continued. "Why don't you talk?" 

Nova visibly tensed but her voice was soft. " _I don't know you well enough to talk about that."_

Way to go, Sam thought, bring up something that is probably painful. No chance of getting to know her if she hates you. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he said sincerely. "We can talk about something else. Do you live around here?" 

At 5'4", Nova had to look up to meet Sam's gaze. She quickly dropped her head down, feeling unsure of herself. Nodding before answering, " _My friend and I live in a cabin in the Park just a couple days hike from here. We run the attached medic center_."

Sam could hear the affection in her tone when she mentioned her friend. A pang of jealousy hit him. Stupid, of course she would be involved with someone. Who wouldn't be attracted to her? "Sounds like you two are close", he said trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. You can't get attached anyway, he reminded himself.

" _Yeah",_ Nova smiled and ran a hand through her drying hair. " _Emily is more like a big sister."_

Sam couldn't help the relief he felt at those words. "How long have you known each other?" 

Nova felt herself relax again and she let herself get lost in her memories as she kept talking. _"She found me right before I turned 18. Em took me under her wing..."_ Nova smiled at her own inside joke, " _and she taught me how to protect myself. Emily explained about supernatural creatures and how to hunt the evil ones. She even helped me learn how to control my abilities. When she decided I needed a permanent home, she made a deal with the Park officials. We were permitted to build a cabin out here as long as we added an emergency medical center and work with the Rangers. Emily's a natural when it comes to healing. We've lived here for about two years."_ Nova paused with a shocked look on her face. " _Shit. I'm sorry, I don't know why I rambled. I didn't mean to.."_

Sam realized she was starting to sound a little panicked, so he interrupted. "Hey, it's ok," he smiled sweetly at her, showing his dimples. "I like learning about you." Nova turned away but he saw the shy blush tint her cheeks. Sam thought for a moment, wondering why she kept her head down and barely made direct eye contact. Was she just self-conscious? 

"Hey, Chevy!" Dean called from up ahead, pulling Sam from his musings. "How are we gonna know which grave the Baykok came from?"

Nova smiled at the nickname. " _There is only a small burial plot on the edge of the battlefield, but it won't be any of those."_ At the looks of confusion, she explained. " _These creatures are a product of disgraced soldiers, right? Well, it would have shamed the family to claim the dishonored soldier. The army would dispose of the nefarious soldier by dumping the body in the closest gully and cover it with rocks. It's rumored that deadly nightshade grows where the wicked died, the poison of the plant coming from the tainted remains."_

 _"_ Boy, you went all nerdy like Sam for a moment." Dean snorted "So, we're poison flower hunting in rocky ravines? Awesome."

Nova smirked at Dean's sarcastically thrilled comment. Despite his ability to be a complete dick at times, she saw his sense of humor emerging.

Sam easily ignored his brother, his curiosity about Nova getting the better of him. "How much do you know about local history?"

" _I know some, why?"_

Dean answered for him, "Cause little bro is a total nerd about stupid shit like that."

Sam gave him an indignant look then clarified for Nova. "I was just curious about the Battle of Rosebud. I couldn't find much about it."

Dean smiled smugly as he continued on ahead, throwing a "See, total nerd" over his shoulder.

Sam gave a half-hearted eye roll, nervous about what Nova thought of him.

Nova smiled, " _Don't worry, he's probably just jealous because women find intelligence sexy."_ Sam tried to hide his blush behind his hair, so she changed the subject. _"The Battle of Rosebud was one of the largest Native American wars, even though there weren't many casualties. There were 2,000 Cheyenne and Sioux warriors and 1,000 soldiers."_

"Which side won?"

" _There wasn't a clear winner. The Native Americans just left."_

"Really? Why?"

Nova gave him a small smirk. " _I heard the main reason they left was that they got hungry."_ Her smile widened when Dean's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

Sam grinned back. God, she had a beautiful smile. "That sounds like something Dean would do. He's usually thinking with his stomach or his dick." Sam paused looking slightly ashamed, "Sorry."

Nova's unexpected laughter took Sam by surprise. That was the first time he had heard her actual voice, and he found out he really liked her infectious laugh. She bit her lip and dropped her head as if she were embarrassed by her outburst. When she looked up at him, his breath caught in his throat. Her cheeks were flushed, her bottom lip slightly swollen from her teeth, and there was a twinkle in her unique purple eyes. The sight of Nova like that conjured more images to his mind. He saw her face flushed for a different reason, lips swollen from his kisses, eyes hooded with desire, and those luscious curves writhing beneath him as her breath panted against his skin...

"Sam. Sammy!"

"Uh, sorry Dean. I was just...thinking. What did you say?"

Dean grinned knowingly "Yeeaaahh, thinking like me, huh?"

At his brother's confused look, Dean glanced pointedly towards Sam's pants.

Understanding, Sam's features flashed with embarrassment and panic as he quickly turned his back toward Nova.

" _You ok, Sam?"_ she asked with concern, unaware of the effect she was having on his body.

"Uh, yeah" Sam blurted running a hand through his hair "I'm fine." Dean snickered at his discomfort. Sam scowled at him, "Jerk," he muttered.

"Bitch," Dean smirked back.

Sam tilted his head back and took a few calming breaths before looking back at his brother. When Dean continued to stare at him with a goofy grin, Sam raised his eyebrows and rolled his hand in a 'well?' gesture.

"I asked if you guys were ready to make camp for tonight?"

" _Sure"_ Nova answered, " _And while you guys set up camp, I'll go find dinner."_

"Fine with me," Dean said unloading the gear.

"Maybe I should go with you," Sam suggested in concern. 

" _First Dean doesn't trust me, now you? Or is it because you don't think I'm capable of getting food?"_ Nova asked adding a touch of hurt to her tone. 

"No, that's not what... I didn't mean... I was just trying..." Sam stumbled over himself trying to explain. When Sam saw her trying to hold back a mischievous grin, he smiled and shook his head. "You were just trying to get a rise out of me, huh?" He dropped his pack and hunkered down, rummaging through the supplies. As Nova began to walk past him, he again caught a thought that was meant to be private. Her voice turned husky as he heard a mental moan, " _Mmm, believe me, honey, if I was trying to get a rise out of you..you'd definitely know it." _Sam fought to control his rapid heartrate as Nova headed further into the woods. "God this is gonna be torture," he muttered to himself as his body instantly reacted again. 


	10. Chapter 10

After Sam set up the tent, he joined his brother at the firepit he was building. Dean had pulled over a few logs and set them up as make-shift seats. Sam sat down as his brother started the fire and Dean took that moment to talk to him. "Listen Sammy, I'm glad you're taking an interest in women again but you need to be careful."

"Come on, man..."

"Just hear me out" Dean interrupted "If you want to have a little fun with her to uh...ease the tension, that's fine."

"Real nice, Dean" Sam interjected sarcastically.

"But you know what our lives are like. We don't get lasting relationships."

Sam dropped his head, hiding his face. He knew Dean was right but didn't want his brother knowing how much that thought hurt, "Yeah, I know." 

Half an hour later, Nova strolled back to camp with two large rabbits hanging from one hand and what looked like fresh herbs in the other. They were already cleaned and ready to cook. She silently thrust the rabbits and herbs into Dean's hands while she fashioned a spit. She then took the meat, skewered them, and began rubbing the herbs on top. Nova sat down and expertly roasted dinner.

As they ate, Sam couldn't help but be impressed by the young woman. She was smart, witty, strong, sexy, and a good cook. Her being a psychic Hunter was a bonus. Damn, she's a keeper, too bad it can't be by me he thought. Ugh, he really needed to stop that.

Dean, however, still sounded a little suspicious. "So Chevy, how'd you get these? It's kinda hard to hunt rabbits without a weapon."

Shit, why'd he have to be so nosey? She couldn't tell them she had used her powers, Dean already thought she was a freak for the telepathic ability. When people found out about the telekinesis or other abilities, they treated her like she was a monster. Look what happened at school or with Hank. Nova definitely didn't want Sam thinking she was no better than the things they hunted. Only Emily knew the full extent of her powers and that is how it had to stay. Nova quickly came up with a half-truth to distract him. " _I have my ways, but I can't tell you. It's a highly guarded secret, kinda like the secret to Bush's Baked Beans."_

The boys chuckled and Dean shrugged it off grinning, "Whatever. I'll just ask your talking dog when I find 'im." He stood up and stretched, "Well thanks for dinner. I'm gonna hit the sack, we should get an early start." Dean turned and ducked into the tent. 

Sam looked at Nova and she instantly dropped her gaze as soon as their eyes met. "Why do you do that?"

_"Do what?"_ she asked keeping her head down.

"You never look us directly in the eyes."

There was only curiosity in his voice, so she told another half-truth. " _It unsettles most people, and they don't like that. I just try to avoid it as much as possible."_

"I'm not most people. I know how it feels to have people think you're a freak." Sam said ruefully. He got up then walked over and sat beside her before softly saying, "You don't have to hide from me. Would you look at me?"

Nova slowly met his gaze and fought the urge to cringe.

Sam noticed the almost imperceptible body language of her expecting to be hit. He made sure to look at her openly, trying to reassure her it was ok. The firelight danced in her eyes making it possible for him to see all the different shades and flecks of purples. "Your eyes are incredible" he breathed. 

Looking away and shaking her head she said, " _You don't have to lie..."_

"I'm not lying." He said leaning in closer, trying to put himself in her eyesight. Sam felt a little hurt when she instantly leaned away from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," he said sliding back a little. "So..., um you said you and Emily have a cabin, do you only Hunt around here or do you travel?"

Nova was thankful for the change of subject. She was feeling uncomfortable but only because Sam made her feel things she never felt before. He was sexy as hell, funny, and treated her like an equal. " _Taking care of wayward hikers is my real job, so I mainly stick to cases that are close."_ Also because she was scared to be around a lot of people, but he didn't need to know that. Emily has been gradually getting her used to being around others but she still preferred to stay away from crowds. " _I take it you travel around a lot?"_

 _"_ Yeah, it's just me and Dean so we travel to wherever we are needed. We meet a lot of interesting people, but I think you're my favorite so far," Sam smiled.

_"Really, why?"_ Nova asked shyly meeting his eyes again.

"Maybe because you're mysterious, and I love solving puzzles."

With the way Sam looked at her, that statement gave Nova a shiver of excitement. Until she realized it might mean that he would eventually find out her secret. She smiled nervously, _"I think I should get some sleep now."_

Sam nodded but then cast an ashamed look at Nova as if something had just dawned on him. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask if you had a tent we could set up for you before you left."

" _It's ok"_ she soothed " _I usually sleep in my hammock."_

"You sure? The air's getting kinda chilly."

" _Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks though."_

"Um, goodnight then" Sam smiled before reluctantly getting up and ducking into the tent.

Nova unpacked her hammock and tied it between two trees on the far side of the fire. She glanced back at the tent to make sure nobody was outside, before changing into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She then climbed into the hammock, unaware of the dark clouds forming in the night sky. As she began drifting off, Nova's mind wandered toward a particular young Hunter. She knew he could never like a freak like her, especially if he found out the truth, but no harm dreaming...right? 

\---------------------------------------------

They were back at the waterfall. Sam stood in the creek, his wet t-shirt clinging to his impressive body. She could see the well-defined muscles ripple under the fabric as he strode toward her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the falls, walking backward. The spray misted over them, causing goosebumps as she shivered. Sam pulled her against his body as he gazed deeply into her eyes as he had earlier. Nova felt something stir within her soul, drawing her to Sam like a magnet and it scared her. Sam pulled her further under the water, mimicking the irresistible pull she felt inside. Weird, she could actually feel the cold water splashing on her face. 

\----------------------------------------------

" _Shit!"_ Nova bolted upright, realizing that part of the dream was real. The sudden movement caused the hammock to flip sideways, dumping her into a large puddle that had formed below her. Groaning loudly in frustration, Nova pushed herself up.

* * *

Sam awoke to the sound of pouring rain and then a frustrated groan. Jumping up, he unzipped the tent to see Nova push up off the ground. She was drenched and splattered with mud. "Are you alright?" he called. Receiving a nod, he added, "Hurry up and get in here." He watched as she tried unsuccessfully to shake the muddy water from her clothes while jogging over. Sam held the flap open until she ducked in, then he zipped the tent closed. "What happened?"

Nova smiled sheepishly, " _I fell out of my hammock."_

Sam's eyes dropped to admire the way the wet material clung to her body. The swell of her breasts pushing out with every breath and her nipples pebbling against the cold shirt. Sam mentally shook himself as Nova started shivering. "You need to get out of those wet clothes and get warmed up," he said, his tone dropping huskily.

Nova heard the tone in Sam's voice and found herself getting anxious. It only got worse when she noticed that he was sitting there in only boxer briefs and a t-shirt. She shifted uncomfortably, " _This was my only sleepwear and I left my pack out by the trees."_ Why did she suddenly feel so vulnerable around him? " _Um, I'll be ok until morning, at least I'm out of the rain. I'll just curl up over..."_

"No," Sam interrupted then smiled "How are you gonna save our asses if you get pneumonia?" Nova grinned at that. "Plus there is no sense going back out into the pouring rain, or sleeping in wet clothes. You can borrow one of my shirts, I'm sure it will be long enough to cover you" he explained. Sam dug through his pack and pulled out a t-shirt. "Um, you can wear this. It's clean."

" _Thanks,"_ she said taking the offered shirt. When Sam continued to stare, she smiled nervously, not fully meeting his eyes. _"I'm not giving you a strip-tease,"_ she said shyly.

Sam's face flushed beet red and he quickly dropped his head. "I-I'm sorry," he muttered guiltily.

Nova turned away and began stripping out of her wet clothes.

Sam couldn't help a quick peek as Nova peeled her shirt off but his head snapped up completely at what he glimpsed. Scars crisscrossed over her entire back. He clenched his jaw as anger gnawed in the pit of his stomach. What the hell had happened to her? His blood boiled at the thought of somebody hurting Nova like that. When she started pulling on his shirt, he dropped his head again and fought to control his emotions. From his peripheral view, he saw her step out of her pants. 

Nova stepped out of her pants and toed them over to the far corner. Sam's shirt hung to her mid-thigh. " _Ok,"_ she said as she turned back around. Sam glanced up at her before crawling under his blanket and scootching back. Once he was settled on his side, he lifted the blanket in a welcoming gesture.

Sam watched as Nova's demeanor changed for the second time. She wasn't the strong, confident girl from earlier. She seemed uncertain and scared. Nova shifted tensely, looking like she was ready to bolt at any moment. "I won't ...try anything," Sam said gently, "Sharing body heat is the fastest way to get you warm." Nova took a deep breath, nodding slightly before kneeling beside him. He grinned, wiping some mud off her cheek. He instantly felt energy tingle through him. She flinched back as if he had slapped her. His smile faded as he dropped his hand.

" _I-_ _I don't like to be touched"_ she stuttered.

"Sorry," Sam said pulling back, "I didn't mean to upset you. You can lay down, I won't do it again."

Nova nodded once more before laying with her back toward Sam. God, it felt too nice to lay next to the young man. To avoid the temptation, she slid as far away as she could while remaining under the blanket.

Sam remained awake listening to Nova's breath even out in sleep. Well, I guess that answers the question of if she liked him. She couldn't stand his touch, didn't even want to be near him. God, it was torture to have her this close and not touch her. Shivers traveled over her body and she shifted closer, unconsciously seeking the heat he provided. Sam's body began to take an interest as she snuggled back into him. As she shifted in her quest for more heat, Nova unintentionally wriggled her ass against his already growing erection. Sam hissed in a breath at the contact. She finally lay still when her body was nestled tightly against his. Fuck, he took it back... this was torture. His body tingled everywhere their skin touched, how was he going to survive the night? Sam focused on calming his body's reaction. When he finally relaxed, he tried to ignore how right it felt to have her against him. Not knowing where to put his arm and feeling the chill on her skin, he gently draped his arm across her body. He figured it would be alright considering her position. He wrapped his hand around hers and suddenly felt himself pulled into darkness. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse.

As Sam's senses came back to him, his Hunter instincts kicked in. He was in a large barn that smelled of dirt and hay. His breath came out in frosty puffs. Damn, it was cold. The sound of a chain dragging across the floor drew his attention. He hid behind a wall before cautiously peering out at the sound of voices.

A young girl, no older than 13 or 14, trailed after an older man. A metal cuff encased her ankle and as she walked, the chain slid across the floor. The young girl's teeth chattered as she spoke, "P-please c-can I c-come ins-side?"

"Shut your mouth, freak!" the man growled as he stopped.

She pleaded up at the man, "B-but s-sir, i-it's too..." 

The man backhanded the girl viciously, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Do I need to give you another lesson about following orders?"

The girl slowly pushed herself up, leaning on her hands but keeping her head turned away and shook her head no. 

"Besides, a monster like you doesn't deserve to live in the house. Especially one that killed her own parents." The man spun around and stomped out, slamming the barn door.

As soon as the man had swung his hand, Sam was in motion. He was raised knowing that you don't hit women or children, so he lunged to intervene. The weird thing was that he fell right through the guy. What the hell? Sam sat up on his knees and looked over, watching the interaction up close. As the girl pushed up, a pair of purple eyes stared through him. "Oh, God... Nova" he breathed. Sam watched them fill with pain and guilt, then caught the harsh words directed at the child, "..monster like you... killed her own parents." 

\------------------------

Sam's eyes snapped open, searching the area. It was still dark out, so he wasn't sure how much time had passed. What the hell was that? Did it have something to do with Nova's psychic powers? Was what he saw real or just a bad dream? He hoped it was the latter because he didn't want to accept the fact that Nova might become his next hunt. If she really was a killer, then they would have to stop her. She just didn't seem like a murderer, but some monsters were better at hiding their true nature. Sam snorted to himself. Leave it to him to be attracted to another monster. He couldn't allow a repeat of Madison to happen, he wouldn't survive it. He'd have to keep an eye on her for any warning signs. In the meantime, he should contact Bobby and see if he could find anything on Nova or creatures with purple eyes. 

A small whimper drew his attention to the woman still beside him. She was now on her back with her face toward him. Nova looked so innocent as she let out a small sniffle and a tear slid down her cheek. Even with his thoughts in turmoil, Sam hated seeing people in pain. Despite his better judgment, he wiped away the tear and gently rubbed his curled fingers up and down her arm. She tensed but settled quickly, looking relaxed at his comforting touch. Sam sighed heavily, what was he gonna do about her and was he gonna tell Dean? He yawned as sleep tugged at him. He'd figure it out in the morning.

Sam slowly drifted awake to the feel of a soft, warm body laying half over his. Nova's head was pillowed on his shoulder with a hand resting over his heart. She shifted slightly making him realize that her bare leg was draped intimately across his hips. All rational thought fled his mind as she adjusted again. Damn, just the slightest movement of her body against his had his nerves firing and his body reacting like a hormone-driven teenager. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, catching her intoxicating aroma. She smelled of cedar with a hint of mint and a heady musk all her own.

Nova sighed with sleepy contentment, bringing a smile to Sam's lips. He let himself indulge in thoughts of waking up like this every morning. Then memories of last night's 'dream' forced themselves to the forefront of his mind and his smile faded. He couldn't allow himself to fall for her. He didn't know if she was a killer..or even human. Sam hated assuming everything supernatural was evil, but he knew he couldn't overlook murder. Sam was torn from his thoughts by a throat clearing.

"Anything happen I should know about?" Dean asked.

* * *

Dean woke up, got dressed in a daze, and went to find a secluded bush to water. When he got back to camp, he realized Nova wasn't there. Maybe she had gone to find breakfast he thought with a hopeful smile. He quietly ducked back into the tent, intending to grab his pack and let his little brother get some more sleep. Dean stopped dead as his eyes landed on the younger man. Sam lay on his back with Nova, who was dressed in one of Sam's shirts, almost completely on top of him. Dean knew he had zonked out last night, but they wouldn't have done anything with him right beside them...would they? 

Dean cleared his throat, "Anything happen I should know about?" Two sets of eyes snapped open, landing on him. Nova blinked at him slowly as if she wasn't quite awake, before panic set in and she jumped to her feet. Dean's eyes roamed over Nova appreciatively and smiled at the way the shirt caught on one hip. It revealed toned thighs and a glimpse of black underwear. Dean glanced at Sam and saw the muscles in his jaw clench as his brother stood and pushed him out of the tent flap.

"Let's give her some privacy," Sam said pushing Dean outside while telling Nova, "I'll get your bag." Sam glared at Dean as he retrieved Nova's pack from under the trees and took it to the tent. After setting the stuff inside, he zipped the tent and walked back over to his brother.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Dean asked before Sam could say anything.

"The way you were looking at her," Sam reprimanded.

Dean had a sneaky suspicion about Sam and decided to test his theory. "Are you worried she'll choose me if I make a move on her? I mean, who could blame her...my looks and charm...I'm irresistible." Dean's grin turned cocky as he made a clear challenge.

"She's not one of your conquests, Dean! Just don't look at her like that." Sam snapped warningly. 

Dean held back his next comment as Nova stepped out to join them.

_"Is everything ok?"_ she asked, sensing the tension.

"Yeah," Sam and Dean said in unison.

" _O-K"_ she glanced between the brothers. " _We should get going. We don't have that far to go."_

"Awesome, let's pack up," Dean said giving Sam a look that said, this-isn't-over. When they had everything packed, Nova led the way. Before Sam could follow, Dean grabbed his arm holding him back. 

"What?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Dude" Dean said quietly "You like her... like really like her."

"Don't start, man" Sam whined.

"Admit it. You were pissed that I was checking her out."

Sam sighed loudly and turned his head away.

"Oh, shit" Dean breathed "Are you falling for her?"

Sam shifted in agitation, not meeting his brother's probing stare.

"Seriously?" Dean asked with disbelief.

"I don't know" Sam huffed, turning confused eyes to Dean "It's...complicated."

"It's always complicated in our line of work. But Sam, it never ends well, especially for the women in your life."

"Gee...Thanks, Dean" Sam snapped sarcastically "Don't you think I know that? But it's like I can't help it. I feel drawn to her."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you can't help it? Like you might be influenced by venom or a spell?" 

Worry crossed Sam's face before he groaned and dropped his head "That would put my dream into a new perspective." Sam said as doubt about Nova started taking hold. 

"What dream?"

"I had a dream last night about Nova as a young teen. There was a man that had her chained up. He could have been a Hunter. He said she was a monster and that she killed her parents. Maybe he couldn't bring himself to kill a kid, even if it was a murderer." Sam hated using that term to describe Nova. 

"Well, we need to find out if that's true, so keep your guard up around her. Give Bobby a call and see if he can find anything. We'll keep her close until we hear back from him, but try to act normal around her" Dean ordered. 

_"Hey, you guys coming?"_ Nova mentally called from up ahead.

"Yeah, we're coming" Dean hollered back as Sam made a quick call to Bobby. 


	12. Chapter 12

Nova tried to understand her feelings about Sam. When she had woken up in his arms, she felt more comfortable and safe than she had in a long time. She remembered the nightmares starting but then a feeling of protection washed over her and chased them away. That had to have been because of Sam. She had never felt like this before, but Emily had told her what falling in love felt like. Her heart sped up every time he was near. He made her feel like she actually mattered, like he cared. He was smart, funny, and incredibly sexy. Nova was pretty sure she had fallen for the sweet younger brother. She walked beside Sam, trying to start a conversation. " _Uh, thanks for what you did last night. I apologize for how I acted. I'm not used to being around anybody but Em most of the time. I'm also sorry for... you know, sleeping on you."_

Sam smiled "It's ok. I was the one that said sharing body heat was the best way to warm you up. Besides," he added unable to stop himself, "I'm not gonna complain about something that I enjoyed." 

Nova flushed a deep red but forced herself to confess, _"So did I."_

Sam turned a shocked look at her as his heart fluttered with hope. No, he couldn't let this happen. Even if he had misread the signs and she did like him, he couldn't allow himself to be drawn in by her. 

Just as soon as she had admitted that she had enjoyed being with Sam, she saw his body language change as he pulled away and closed himself off. Way to go freak, she thought, scare away the only man that treated you special.

They traveled the rest of the way in strained silence until they arrived at the Battlefield around 11 am. Dean was the first to speak, "So, where's the cemetery?"

Nova pointed across the large field " _Right on the edge of the Battlefield near the treeline. That's where we need to start looking" she explained, "But before we agitate the Baykok, I have some protection charms. Plus, I think it would be smart if you both learn the ritual, just in case."_

Dean raised his eyebrows "You always carry Baykok protection charms?"

Nova rolled her eyes as she fished the needed supplies out of her pack. Ugh, he always seemed to know what buttons to push to irritate her. " _No. I just figured there might be some macho men hiking around who didn't listen to the Ranger's warnings about 'animal attacks'. I figured these would keep them safe enough while I saved their asses."_ She filled a couple of small bottles with different items as she spoke.

_"_ Fair enough" Dean shrugged "What's the ritual?"

" _Sprinkle this mixture over..."_

"What's in it?" Dean interrupted, swirling the liquid after he took the bottle she handed him. He needed to know if there were any black magic components to the 'ritual'.

_"Holy water, Palo Santo, White Sage, and Sweetgrass."_ she huffed, _"Sprinkle it over the gravesite and recite...Sanctify gravis mihi est in nomine Domini. Solve nefas animam mittere in infernum. After that, it's basically a salt n' burn."_ Nova gave them each a protection necklace with three stones. " _These will help but won't prevent all attacks, so be careful. They should also give us warning of the Baykok."_

Dean gave his brother a silent warning to be cautious, but they both knew they didn't really have a choice except to follow the 'Huntress's' advice. They trailed behind her toward the field.

The clearing they entered was bathed in sunshine and white fluffy clouds drifted lazily overhead. It was warm and peaceful, but as they passed the small cemetery and neared a ravine, that changed. The air grew colder and an uneasy feeling settled over them.

"Uh, my stones are getting warm" Dean said lifting the chain away from his neck. "Does that mean we're close to the grave?" he asked as he walked to the edge of the ravine and looked down.

_"No, get ba.."_

Dean felt a slight pressure at his back before a force suddenly slammed into him. Being too close to the edge, he tumbled down the grassy slope, bumping roots and rocks along the way. He rolled to a stop at the bottom and lay dazed.

"Dean!" Sam yelled to his brother with concern.

"I'm ok" he called back, staggering to his feet and shaking his head to clear the dizziness.

Sam was so concerned about Dean that he didn't notice the skeletal creature materialize behind them. Nova did however and stepped between it and the young hunter. As the evil creature charged toward them, she had no choice but to use her powers. Holding out her hands, she advanced on the Baykok, focusing all her energy on pushing it away from Sam. The creature struggled against her mental hold, shrieking in outrage. They all cringed as fear skittered through them but thankfully didn't take over. Splitting her focus and trying not to worry about the consequences, Nova glanced backward at Sam, " _Go help Dean..find the remains."_

The Baykok must have felt the hold on it slip a little and it sneered at its captor, struggling harder.

Sam stared in shock at Nova's eyes during her use of power. She had to be some kind of witch or something, but he would deal with that after they took care of the Baykok. Focusing on the task at hand, he scrambled down the hill looking around at the groundcover, then yelled back up, "What does Nightshade look like?"

Dividing her concentration again, she said " _Viney, purple flower, black or red berries."_

When the cursed warrior felt the power waiver again as the girl turned her head, an evil smirk pulled at its emaciated features. It fazed invisible and stopped struggling.

Feeling the pressure stop, Nova swung her head back to face the creature only to realized it wasn't there. She dropped the mental shield and warned the other Hunters, " _Shit, the damn thing escaped while I was distracted."_

"Awesome" Dean growled as they clambered over the moss-covered rocks lining the bottom of the ravine.

"uh, Dean," Sam said uncertainly, "I think I need to tell you something. I don't know if the Baykok escaping was an accident."

"What do you mean?"

"She has more powers than just telepathy. She stopped the Baykok, with her mind. And, um, her eyes were kinda...glowing."

"What?! Do you think she is a witch?" Dean asked "Ugh, I hate witches! Then, this could be some sort of trap. I wonder if the ritual is even real."

"I don't know what to think anymore" Sam sighed heavily, "but the only way to see if this works is to try it. Hah, I think I found it."

"Great, I got this, you go keep an eye on her. She could have sent you down here to get you out of the way. I don't want her doing some sort of sacrificial spell while we're distracted" Dean said as he began removing rocks covering the shallow 'grave'.

Sam nodded, dashing up the embankment. He scanned the area and made his way to Nova. She was favoring her right leg due to four long scratches across her thigh. Just before he reached her, Sam arched forward with gritted teeth as invisible claws raked across his back. He ignored his injury and spun around "Where is it?"

" _I don't know. I think I pissed it off and now it's just toying with us. I_ _t keeps moving and if I can't see it, I can't hold.."_ Nova hissed in a sharp breath as she was scratched across her left cheek. 

As Sam tried to approach Nova, he was thrown backward through the air. He let out a startled yell before his back slammed into something. The air left his lungs in a whoosh and the cuts on his back burned like fire. 

Nova grimaced in sympathy when Sam slammed into a monument. She couldn't stand seeing him hurt because of her. If she had just kept up her mental shield, Sam would be safe. But she had been stupid and fell for the creatures trick. No matter what, she had to protect the brothers until they could finish the job. She quickly came up with a plan. Nova sent out a mental taunt directly to the spectral being, " _Come get me, you worthless bastard. Or are you scared of a woman?"_

Suddenly, white-hot pain stabbed into her left side and she forced a tight bubble of energy around her and her attacker. 

Noticing it had been trapped again, the creature materialized with hatred plain on its shriveled face. Nova looked down at the pain in her side. Four long claws pressed shallowly into her side below her ribs. When the Baykok couldn't pull away, its lips pulled back into a hideous smile. The burning pain intensified as the claws slowly dug further. Nova panted brokenly but she was determined not to let it escape again. She struggled harder to not lose focus as the claws inched agonizingly deeper. Unbearable pressure built inside of her head as she fought to control the mental hold. Her nose began to bleed and a scream erupted from her throat. 

Sam finally staggered to his feet just as Nova screamed. "Dean! Toast that son of a bitch!" Dean must have finished the ritual because the Baykok shrieked with rage before scattering to dust in the breeze. He watched as Nova dropped to her knees, exhausted and in pain. 

* * *

When Sam heard Nova's agonized scream, his heart squeezed in his chest, her pain affecting him more than he cared to admit. Sam had to push his feelings down and remind himself that she was just another job now. He met Dean at the top of the hill. His brother hadn't heard his conversation about Emily and he knew he had to tell him. He felt like he was betraying Nova, and maybe he was, but the two friends could be dangerous. Despite what feelings he did have for the young woman, he could never put his big brother at risk by not telling him everything. Sam quickly told Dean about the other woman.

"Awesome, so they could have been leading hikers to this thing the whole time?"

"But why bring us along if she knew we were Hunters? She had to have known we would try to kill it. Plus she was the one that had the ingredients and told us the ritual" Sam tried to reason.

"Maybe the Baykok was becoming too powerful to control and they had to stop it. She just figured we could do the dirty work" Dean suggested, "We need to get some answers but we need her to take us to her friend."

Sam and Dean approached Nova with hard looks on their faces. " _Guess it's time to face the music, huh?"_ she said glancing up at the Hunters. 

"Get up," Dean ordered.

Nova struggled to her feet, pressing against the wound on her side. " _I can explain.."_

"And you will tell us everything," Sam stated without emotion "After you take us to Emily."

A deep ache twisted in Nova's chest. " _I know how Hunters get information and_ _I'm not gonna take you to her so you can torture it out of her."_ she panted.

"It's not just her we're gonna be torturing" Dean growled as he pulled out his gun. "I should have listened to my first instinct when I saw your eyes. Now, show us the way before I put a bullet in your brain."

" _Go ahead, I'd rather die than betray my friend like that,"_ Nova's eyes flashed accusingly to Sam's.

"That can be arranged," Dean said cocking his weapon.

Sam laid a hand on Dean's arm and pulled him back a few steps. Even if Nova wasn't human, he had been falling for her and it would be too painful to watch his brother kill her. "I think I know how to control her. Just...let me handle it, ok," Sam said with regret. He was going to hate himself for this, but it would be better than watching her die. He braced himself for what he was about to do and walked toward Nova.

" _So, what are you goin..."_ Nova tried sounding tough but froze when she heard Sam's cold angry voice.

"Shut the hell up, freak!" Sam snapped angrily, using the tone and words he heard the man in his 'dream' use. "Or do I have to remind you of your lessons?" Nova flinched and her eyes dropped slightly. Sam almost crumbled at the haunted look on her face, but he forced himself to think of her as just another monster. If he didn't, there was no way he could do his job. "Take us to your cabin." When she just stood there, he raised his hand threateningly, "NOW!" Guilt tore at his heart as she cowered and nodded her head, tears streaking down her face. She turned to grab her bag but Dean growled, "I'll carry it, I'm not giving you access to weapons or hex bags." Nova waited until they had the packs strapped on before leading them back into the woods, limping slightly and holding her side.

"Good job, Sammy," Dean commented.

"Then why does this feel anything but good?" Sam wondered quietly.

Nova limped steadily in front of the Hunters. God, she was so stupid! Why did she think she could trust these men? Now, thanks to her and her weaknesses, Emily was going to pay for her mistake. She knew nobody could ever like her, she was nothing but a monster. She just hoped they would kill her quickly. After a couple of hours of walking, a wave of dizziness washed over her. Maybe she would get lucky and she would bleed out before they got close to the cabin. She tried to make it to a nearby tree to catch her breath as her vision blurred and her legs shook. She felt someone grab her arm but she yanked it away, stumbling back with the force. Nova panicked as hands grabbed at her when she felt herself falling. Then, blessed darkness enveloped her. 

"Why don't you let me have a look at your back?" Dean asked when the silence became overwhelming. 

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch" Sam sighed distractedly. Why did he feel so bad if he was doing the right thing? He looked up as he saw Nova stumble. Her legs were shaking as she tried to reach a tree close to her. Without thinking, Sam grabbed her arm to steady her but she yanked it away. She floundered backward from the action and that was when he saw the blood. How did he not notice how bad she was hurt? Sam grabbed at her as her eyes rolled up into her head, catching her as she collapsed.

"Damn it, I should have checked to see how serious she was injured" Sam berated himself, gently laying Nova down. "I figured it was just a scratch, like mine."

"We'll stop to patch her up," Dean muttered, "then we'll have to crash early for the night. We have no idea where the cabin is without her." 

The younger man shook his head at how unfeeling his sibling sounded. Sam slowly peeled Nova's blood-soaked t-shirt away from the wound and grimaced at the four deep punctures that were still bleeding lazily. No wonder she had passed out after traveling the past few hours. "I think it will be ok to just roll out the sleeping bags. Can you do that while I tend to Nova?" Sam asked pulling out the first aid kit.

"Maybe I should handle that since I can be more objective."

"I know how to do my job, Dean." It still didn't feel right treating her like he did and it eased some of the guilt to take care of her. Sam cut off the bottom half of her shirt, leaving her midriff exposed. Nova whined softly as he disinfected and stitched the cuts. They didn't look deep enough to cause any internal damage but they were looking inflamed. He covered it with a large patch of gauze and taped it in place. Then he cleaned the shallow cuts on her cheek and thigh. By that time Dean had cleared a spot and rolled out the sleeping bags. Sam gently lifted Nova, wincing as it pulled his own cuts and laid her carefully on his bedding. As he stretched out beside her, Dean settled down on his own.

"Remember Sammy, she's a monster" Dean warned as he closed his eyes.

"It's Sam. And I know" he replied grumpily. He figured Nova would be out for a few hours so he decided to get some rest while he could. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the ritual up and used a translating app to write it in Latin, so I'm sorry if I totally fucked up. The ritual says: I sanctify this grave in the name of God, Unbind this evil soul and send it to Hell.


	13. Chapter 13

Nova drifted awake to the sound of a cell phone. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing even. "Hey, Bobby" she heard Sam whisper, "Hold on a sec." She felt him shift away and stand up, then heard him walk away. Carefully opening her eyes, she glanced at Dean, who was still sleeping. Then her eyes slid toward Sam as he continued walking away, talking quietly on the phone. It was now or never, she had to get to Emily and warn her. Nova quickly but quietly got to her feet, shaking her head when she noticed she was barefoot. Silently, she escaped into the woods, ignoring the pulling in her side.

\-------

Sam walked slowly away to avoid waking anyone. "What's up?"

"You wanted me to do some research for ya right?" came the gruff tone.

"Yeah, did you find anything?"

"Well, I found some interesting stuff. Now mind you, some of this is just rumors through the Hunting community." 

"Fine, what is it?"

"Her full name is Nova Thomas. Her mom, Tanya, was adopted when she was a young teen into a family of retired Hunters. They claimed she possessed powerful magic that could be beneficial to the Hunting community. It was rumored that the Fae either blessed Tanya with her magic or granted her a wish. Others said she was a white witch."

"Does that mean Nova's evil or not?"

"Shut up, I ain't done yet, ya idjit" Bobby grouched without answering. "Whatever the case, Tanya's parents died under 'mysterious circumstances' leaving her with her adopted older brother, Hank. At 19, Tanya fell in love and got married. When she found out she was pregnant, she reportedly used a temporary magic binding spell. Prob'ly wanted to give her baby the normal childhood she never had. Something must'a gone wrong because ever since that day, Tanya didn't have any magic. Everyone assumed the spell just took away all the magic but apparently, that wasn't the case. On Nova's 13th birthday, there was an incident at school. She allegedly threw some kids into a wall with a wave of her hand. Anyway, things got worse from there when the principal called her parents. They died in a car accident on the way to the school. When the teachers told Nova, she lost control and destroyed the office without lifting a finger. She was put in the custody of her only living relative, her uncle Hank West." Bobby sighed heavily "Do you want me to continue? It doesn't end pretty."

Sam was relieved and sickened at the news. Nova hadn't killed her parents and she had only used her powers to protect them. How had he repaid her kindness? With distrust and betrayal. Sam took a deep breath, bracing himself for the rest. "I need to know the whole story, Bobby. Please."

"Just short of 5 years later, police and paramedics responded to a call at Hank's residence. When they walked in, they had to tackle Hank off of Nova. If they hadn't gotten there..." Bobby sighed again, collecting his nerves. "Sam, he was trying to rape her, but she could have died. Hank had dislocated her arm and almost crushed her throat trying to control her. As it was, they found evidence that he kept her chained in the barn, abusing her for years. Hank vowed to get revenge on Nova for disobeying and involving the cops so, she ran away from the hospital and dropped off the map."

Rage boiled through Sam at the mention of the attempted rape and the abuse. Then memories of how he had treated Nova flashed through his mind and nausea washed over him. He was never going to forgive himself for acting like her abuser. Feeling guilty and ashamed but unable to help himself, he asked, "So, you don't think she's dangerous?"

"Only about as dangerous as any woman if you piss her off. I found out through a contact that her and a friend work closely with the Park Rangers, rescuing hurt and lost hikers. I've heard from a few buddies that she's a decent Hunter too. She just also happens to possess an unknown amount of magic. Rumor now is that all Tanya's power got transferred to Nova during the spell, activatin' when she turned 13. "

"So, she could've used it against us when we..." Sam half muttered to himself. God, he really had a lot to atone for. Would she ever be able to even look at him again? He had to at least try to earn her forgiveness.

"When you what, Sam? What did you idjits do to her? You of all people should know that having powers doesn't make you evil!" When Bobby didn't get a reply, he snapped, "Sam!"

"Sorry, that's a lot to take in, and...we messed up pretty bad," he said dejectedly.

"I know, boy. But I need to know if she's still with you. Or did you..."

"No, we didn't kill her, Bobby. Why, what's wrong?"

"Last week there was a riot at the prison where Hank was... he escaped. He's probably coming for her and he may be closer than you think. Word is, he's got an inside man in law enforcement. You boys need to keep her safe. But be careful, Hank IS dangerous. Call if you need anything else. And Sam, fix this. She's one of the good guys."

"I will, thanks Bobby," Sam said before hanging up. He had to get back, explain things to Dean, and get Nova home safely. He quickly made his way back but frantically began looking around. Nova was nowhere to be seen. 

"Dean! Get your ass up, we need to go!"

Dean jumped up, knife in hand, scanning the area for trouble. "Jesus, Sam! What's going on?"

"Nova's gone."

"You let her escape? I knew you were still sweet on her!"

"No, Bobby called and I walked away so I wouldn't wake anybody. She was still out cold when I left."

"Apparently not. Roll up the sleeping bags and let's go. Wha'd Bobby have to say?"

"Quite a bit. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Nova was exhausted, her bare feet were sore, and her side hurt. At least it didn't hurt as bad as the ache in her chest from Sam's betrayal. She had mistakenly thought that they had shared a connection. She should have known nobody could ever love her, because she didn't deserve it. Knowing that didn't make it any easier to convince her heart not to fall for the young Hunter. OK, enough. She had to protect Em if it was the last thing she did. She needed to keep moving, just a few more hours... What was that?

Nova scanned the area for the source of the noise. Footsteps? She pressed her back into the trunk of a large tree. Damn it, Sam and Dean had caught up to her. She listened intently for any more sounds. Nova slowly peered out around the tree only to see a fist slam into her eye. She fell on her stomach with a heavy body following her down, straddling her hips. " _Sam?"_ she asked fearfully. A large hand pressed the top of her head further into the ground, exposing more of her neck. _"I'm sorry."_ she panted as a sharp pain pierced her neck. " _Sam, PLEASE,"_ she panicked. What she could see out of her one eye began to blur. A hand grabbed her arm and roughly pulled it behind her back. " _I'm sorry. Sam, STOP!"_ It got harder to focus and her limbs grew weaker. Her other hand was yanked back with the first one. " _Please, don't, hurt...Em_ ", she pleaded before darkness claimed her. 

\------------- 

"So, she's an innocent?" Dean asked as Sam finished relaying the info from Bobby "And her abusive uncle is after her?"

"Yeah. How could I have treated her like that? She protected us from the Baykok and I put her through one of her nightmares."

"We can earn her forgiveness once we find her. It wasn't just you that treated her wrong" Dean consoled his little brother.

"How do you even start to make up for something like that?" Sam sounded self-deprecating. 

"All we can do is try, Sammy" Dean said gripping the back of Sam's neck in support. "The trail goes.."

_'Sam?'_

"Nova?" Sam asked with confusion.

"What? Did you hear something?" Dean whispered.

"You didn't?" ' _I'm sorry' "_ There! Did you hear it that time?"

"No. What do you hear?"

"Nova, in my head" ' _Sam, PLEASE' "_ She's panicking, something's wrong." ' _I'm sorry. Sam, STOP!' "_ What the hell? It sounds like she thinks I'm hurting her." Sam panicked when he heard her next words get weaker as she pled to spare her friend. "SHIT! Nova?" 

"Sam, calm down. What's happening?"

"I can't hear her anymore. The last thing she said was 'please don't hurt Em' but she sounded so weak. We have to hurry." Sam took off at a sprint with Dean close behind. 

They stopped when they finally saw evidence of a struggle. Dirt and plants were scraped away in small grooves and there was a broken syringe near a tree. Sam looked around noticing the fresh blood on the ground near large deep footprints. "Dean, somebody carried her out of here and I bet it was Hank. He can't carry her the whole way, so he probably had an all-terrain vehicle hiding somewhere." 

"Awesome. What now?"

"I think we need some help."

"It'll take too long to get help out here" Dean commented.

"Not if we find Emily. She works with the Rangers on rescues, so she has to have some four-wheelers or something. Plus she probably knows where Hank would go. Their cabin can't be too far away" Sam sounded hopeful.

"Alright, Sammy. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm closing in on the end, but I think it will take a few more chapters to finish it up. Please comment and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief scene of torture and suggestive language.

Nova felt herself slowly waking up. What the hell happened? Her thoughts were sluggish and foggy. She had been trying to get to Emily, and something happened...but what? Wait, she remembered footsteps. Sam and Dean had caught up to her! Then, where was she now and where were the two Hunters? Nova tried to open her eyes but only the left one opened, the other was swollen shut. Her arms and wrists burned, prickling like tiny fire-ants. She forced her head to look up toward the source of the pain. Her hands were restrained by shackles and a chain that looped over a large metal hook hanging from a thick wooden support beam. Nova tried to stand to relieve some of the pressure, but only the balls of her feet could touch the floor. She took a deep breath and caught the familiar scent of hay. Realization struck her like a freight train and terror surged through her body. This can't be happening, she thought as she heard a low evil chuckle. How had Hank found her? A sickening answer wormed its way into her mind. Sam wouldn't work with someone like Hank, would he? She wasn't going to think about that, she had bigger problems at the moment. 

Hank walked into her view. He looked pretty much the same except for the nasty jagged cut across his eye. "Miss me, freak? I broke out of prison just for you."

Nova's fear gave her the courage to try to escape. She focused her mind on opening the cuffs, but nothing happened. Confused, she tried again only focusing harder.

"Trying to use those damn powers, ain't ya?" Hank shook his head and laughed. "It won't work, will it?"

Nova struggled against the cuffs as frustration and panic rose within her. Something was wrong, why wouldn't her powers work? What the hell had they drugged her with? Well, Sam and Dean were Hunters... maybe they knew how to suppress her magic. Shit!

Hank sneered at his prisoner. "I figured out what you are, and I learned of some symbols that take away all your magic. I put em up all over this barn and those cuffs. Now you can't stop me from doing anything I want." Nova looked into his face but instead of the defiance and anger he had been expecting, he saw only pain and fear. "Well, well...you're just the weak little girl I first trained you to be. What happened to that rebellious spark? Did that strapping young man I saw you with hurt you?" he asked with mock sympathy. "Did you think he cared about you?"

Nova dropped her head, a sharp stab lancing through her heart as she tried to deny the pain of his words. So what if Sam had turned her over to Hank, he was a Hunter just doing his job. But why did it have to hurt so much?

Hank saw her weak spot and latched on to it. "You poor, pathetic creature, you must have forgotten the most important lesson I taught you. Nobody could ever love an abomination like you. You know," he paused dramatically "he was the one that told me where you were. He just kept you 'distracted' until I could come get you. I guess he thought toying with 'the freak's' emotions would be fun. He must have gotten bored with you though, cause he said it was my turn to play with you." Hank smiled with glee as he saw how much this was breaking the young woman. "I'm going to have so much fun."

Nova's heart broke as her suspicion was confirmed. Had Sam been that disgusted by what she was? Well, who could blame him? He was a Hunter and she was a monster, it was only natural. The only reason it hurt so bad, was because she realized she had truly loved him. And no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't hate him for what he had done. At least she knew the one person that cared about her was safe, Sa..those Hunters wouldn't find Em without her help. So, she didn't care what happened to her. Nova resigned herself to whatever fate Hank had planned. She knew he would eventually kill her, and she would finally be free. All she had to do now was lock herself in her mind until it was over. Maybe in her dreams, she would be able to tell Sam how she really felt...and he would feel the same.

* * *

The cabin/rescue center sat in a small clearing, drenched in sunlight and creating a peaceful setting. Sam and Dean stepped inside the office. There was a young woman with her back to them, stocking supplies onto shelves. Her long raven hair flowed in gentle waves down her back. She was wearing a white tank top, jean shorts, and combat boots. The clothes accented her slim, well-toned figure.

Dean noticed a shimmering gold outline, a tattoo, of large wings peeking out from under the straps of her top. She turned around, instantly locking eyes with him. She was quite stunning, with one brown eye and one blue. "You must be Emily?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" she asked.

Sam answered, "Nova told me about you. We need your help."

"What do you mean? Nova..talked to you? She never does that." Emily stated.

"She talked telepathically" Dean answered as Sam spoke at the same time, "Forget about that, we need your help. It's about Nova."

"Where is she? Is she ok?" Emily asked worriedly as she walked around the counter to stand in front of them.

"Well, we messed up pretty bad." Sam sounded guilty, "I take it you know about Hunters too?" 

Emily's look darkened as she grabbed both young men, one in each hand, and slammed them against the wall. "What the hell did you do to Nova?" she growled, "And I swear to Odin, if you hurt her...I will personally tear you limb from limb without blinking twice."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before meeting Emily's eyes again. "I believe you could follow through with that threat," Dean admitted, "but we didn't hurt her."

"Well not physically" Sam muttered, earning a death glare from his brother.

"You had better explain yourselves before I get impatient" Emily warned.

"If you'd let us down, we'll explain everything," Dean urged "but we need to hurry because Nova is in danger."

"Fine." Emily released them, crossing her arms and taking a step back.

"We think Hank took her," Sam said bluntly. 

"Impossible, he's in prison and we have stayed off the radar" Emily muttered.

"We have information that he escaped last week and has been looking for Nova. He used an inside man in law enforcement to find her" Sam explained.

"We need you to tell us where he would take her," Dean stated, "And we need a ride out of this park."

"If Nova's with that asshole, then I'm going with you. I've wanted to skin him alive since she told me what he did," Emily glowered.

"We can't let you go along," Dean insisted "It's too dangerous to be distracted by another person to protect."

"I'm flattered you find me so distracting, but I don't think you realize who holds all the cards, here. I'm the one that knows where he would go and I'm the one with the vehicle. I don't need some measly men getting in my way," the woman sneered.

"Ok, let's all take a breath and calm down," Sam suggested.

"What's with the stubborn women around here?" Dean muttered under his breath.

"Look, I care about Nova and I really messed up with her. I just want to help find her and make amends" Sam said, "So can we please work together on this?"

"For Nova's sake, yes. I expect the whole story on the way. Let's go" Emily said authoritatively.

* * *

Nova groaned as Hank's fist collided with her jaw. He had been at this for half an hour. Her wrists were chaffed and bloody, dark bruises littered her body, and she was pretty sure he had cracked a few of her ribs. She ached everywhere but she just tried to block it out and hide in her mind like she use to.

Through all the pain, Nova had refused to cry or scream and Hank was starting to get angry "Come on, my little bitch, scream for me!" he roared. He walked over to a winch control and pressed a button muttering to himself, "I'll just keep going until I find something that works." 

The chain slowly lowered until Nova was finally able to stand on her feet and take some of the pressure off her shoulders. Her relief was short-lived as Hank walked over to her right side and kicked her in the side of the knee. Unable to stop herself, she screamed in agony as she felt something snap. She fell harshly against the cuffs around her wrists, willing herself to pass out and escape the white-hot pain shooting through her leg. 

"There, that's more like it," he said smugly, "Now let's see if you remember this game...How much pain can you take before you pass out?" Hank walked over and grabbed something off the wall, letting it uncoil as he turned to face his captive. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head 'no'. Oh, he loved seeing the fear on her face in anticipation of the pain to come. He heard her whimper softly as he walked behind her, cracking the whip against the floor. Using the handle of the whip, he rubbed across her back, "This was always my favorite game. It gets me so hot watching you squirm and hearing you scream" Hank grabbed her waist and pulled her back, grinding himself against her ass. "It's the best foreplay, don't you think?" he chuckled darkly as he heard the stuttered sobs. Backing into position, he let loose his first swing.

The sound was heard before she felt the fire slash across her back. Searing heat blossomed across her skin as he continued blow after blow. Screams tore from her throat as she silently prayed for her death to bring an end to her suffering. 

* * *

Emily had driven the boys to the Impala and they all quickly jumped in the car. As they drove toward the outskirts of town, Emily demanded the full story of what happened. When Sam had explained his progressively vivid dreams(minus the details) and that he heard Nova without her trying, Emily asked: "Sam, did anything happen in your dream that...affected the real world?"

Sam glanced at Dean since he hadn't told his brother about the belt incident "Uh, yeah. Why?" he asked ignoring the glare from Dean.

"I'm not gonna ask for any details," Emily chuckled.

"Mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Dean quipped.

"Ugh, how do I explain this to humans?" she sighed gathering her thoughts. Humans could be so dense and blind sometimes. "Ok, think of everyone as magnets that only attract to one certain magnet. Well, between Nova and Sam's extra psychic connection, it was inevitable that they were drawn to each other. The closer they were to each other, the more Nova's magic had the ability to affect Sam and his dreams. Understand?" At their confused glances, she groaned, "Simpletons. Ok, small words. Sam and Nova are meant to be together."

Dean scoffed at the insult, but Sam was shocked by the rest of it. He was meant to be with Nova? A smile tugged at his lips as hope and longing for a future with her sparked to life. He had a chance at true love with someone who was a Hunter, but also understood what it was like to be different. Shit, now he just had to find a way to earn her love, trust, and forgiveness.

Dean interrupted his thoughts, "So you mean I have a 'magnet' out there for me too?"

Emily gave him a lecherous grin."Play your cards right, Freckles, and you might have a magnet in here."

Dean was so stunned by her, that he almost missed her next words. "Turn here. Pull off the road at that grove up ahead. We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot so he doesn't see the car approach."

Off in the distance, they could see a small secluded house with a barn further back. They crawled out of the car, quietly shutting the doors behind them. 

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Well, I figured I would fly around the property and see if I can reach Nova telepathically, then go from there," Emily said matter of factly. 

"I usually appreciate sarcasm" Dean huffed "but now's not the time." 

"I wasn't being sarcastic. I thought maybe since you knew about Nova's powers, she also told you about me." Em stated.

"She did tell me about you," Sam said with confusion " that's how we knew about your cabin."

"Ok, if we're gonna save Nova, I don't have time to care about your reaction. I'm a Valkyrie. Sorry about the rude awakening" she said slightly shifting her shoulders.

Sam and Dean watched with shocked fascination as Emily's tattoo began to shimmer and warp. Feathers lifted up off her skin and began to grow. The tattoo continued to transform until two giant gold-tipped white wings emerged from her back."Holy shit." "What the.."

"Now, I'm going to go see if they are here. Stay and try to wrap your minds around this, cause I need your heads in the game to rescue Nova." With a powerful thrust of her wings, Emily took off in search of her friend. 

"Damn," Dean breathed "that was kinda sexy. Do you think she can be trusted?"

Sam shook his head at his brother's comment. "Yeah, Bobby said they were the good guys."

"It's just weird seeing Hunters with supernatural abilities. I hope this works."

Emily soared over the house, mentally calling out for Nova. When she didn't get a response, she reached out with her senses trying to feel for her life force. The house was empty so she glided across the field to the barn. Hovering silently above the roof, she again searched for signs of life but something was blocking her senses. Nova had to be inside, but since she couldn't tell how many people were there, she had to be careful. Emily circled back around, softly dropping down beside the two Hunters.

Sam and Dean shielded themselves from the powerful wind of Em's wings. Touching down beside them, she shifted her shoulders. They watched as her wings shrunk and shifted back into the tattoo on her back. "Awesome" they muttered in unison.

"Did you find her?" Sam asked.

"They have to be in the barn but I couldn't reach Nova telepathically. There is something blocking my senses," Emily explained. "Let's hurry, we don't know what he's doing to her."

They crept as quickly as they could toward the barn, all three worried about what they would find. When they finally reached the barn, they silently hand motioned each other to surround the building and look for a way to sneak in unnoticed. Before any of them had the chance to move away, an agonized scream tore through the night. All plans got tossed to the side as Sam bolted for the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think at least one more chapter and maybe an epilogue to finish this story. My daughter(and creator of Emily) thought it would be nice for me to write a sequel to tell more about Emily and Dean. What do you think, should I?


	15. Chapter 15

Nova felt a jolt of electricity surge through her body, setting all her injuries on fire and pulling her from unconsciousness. When the taser was withdrawn, she panted harshly as her body trembled with aftershocks. God, she couldn't stand much more of this. She had already passed out twice and been awakened with the taser twice. Her body hung limply from the chain, unable to hold any of her weight. Dizzy from blood loss, Nova slowly lifted her head and wordlessly plead with Hank to end her suffering.

Hank glared at the burden that had ruined his life. "You think I should stop? Put you out of your misery?" When she nodded almost imperceptibly, he added "Maybe you're right. You're not gonna last much longer anyway and that takes all the fun away." Hank pulled a hunting knife from his belt, "I'm not gonna make it quick and painless." Grinning wickedly, he kicked her damaged and swollen right knee, forcing a tormented scream from her throat. He was so focused on his target that he didn't see the barn door swing open. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "Enjoy Hell, you freak." Hank plunged the knife into her stomach.

Sam burst through the door, his eyes were instantly drawn to the middle of the room. Nova hung from a chain with her right leg twisted in an unnatural angle. Blood trickled down her lacerated back to drip onto the floor. He looked up at the flash of silver, only to see Hank take a step and stab Nova. Sam's heart slammed to a stop. "NO" he shouted running forward. 

Hank's head snapped to the newcomers at the shout of rage. Knowing he had to finish the job, he twisted the knife as he savagely wrenched the knife out, and took off out the back door. 

Emily turned to Dean, " Help Sam get her down. I'll deal with Hank, he won't get away." She took off after him, her wings beginning to slide off her skin.

"Dean, please!" Sam sobbed as he reached Nova, "I need you to get her out of those cuffs." Careful of her injuries, Sam gripped her under her arms. As soon as Dean picked the locks, Sam gently lowered Nova and cradled her in his lap, instantly pressing on the wound. He looked over her battered body, before meeting her slitted eyes expecting to see accusation. Instead, he saw relief and it tore his heart out. Damnit, not again. He couldn't lose someone else he loved. Tears gathered in his eyes as she smiled weakly.

"S-Sam?" she wheezed "I knew..I would..dream of you."

"Oh my god, Nova, I'm here." Sam crooned with disbelief. Nova was speaking! 

"I have...to tell you..." she said through little puffs "It's ok, that...you hate me." Nova smiled through the tears that slid down her cheeks, "But I, jus' ..need..you to know... I...love you." Another smile tugged on her lips before it turned into a grimace and she clenched her eyes. 

Sam looked down at his hand on her stomach. Blood gushed between his fingers and slid down her side. He pressed harder, trying to staunch the blood flow. "Just hang on, you're gonna be ok." He wasn't sure if he said that more to convince himself or her. 

Nova's back arched, trying to pull away from the pain it caused. Her breath came in quick ragged gasps before they slowed and then stopped, her body collapsing against Sam.

Sam's blood turned to ice and his heart froze in his chest. "No. Nova, please." Sam sobbed brokenly, "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I love you too." Tears streamed down his face as he held her limp body.

"Sam," Dean said gently, feeling for Nova's pulse. Unable to find one he said, "I'm so sorry." He hated seeing his little brother in this much pain but this was something he couldn't protect him from. Something that he couldn't fix. 

Emily rushed back into the barn, looking worriedly at the scene before her. She dropped down to her knees in front of Sam. Haunted eyes met hers as she reached out and touched his arm. "Sam, she's not dead, just unconscious."

"What?" Sam asked with a spark of hope. "Dean couldn't feel a pulse."

"I'm a Valkyrie, I can sense her life force. It's weak but it's there. I can't waste time. Lay her on the ground."

Uncertainly, Sam nodded before gently placing Nova on the ground. Emily placed her hands over Nova's wound and a bright bluish light surrounded her hands. After a few minutes, the glow faded and she moved her hands away. The wound was closed but left behind a pink scar. 

Emily sighed, "I'm afraid all I can do is heal the life-threatening wounds. I will need to take her back home where I can tend to the rest of her injuries." 

Sam scrubbed his hands over his face trying to rid it of tears. "So she's gonna be ok?"

"She's gonna have some rough healing, but I think as soon as I get her outta here and back home, her magic will help speed the recovery."

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, "Why couldn't Nova use her powers to escape but you were able to use your power to heal her?"

"Hank has this place warded against magic and psychic attacks. My powers come from what I am, passed through generations of Valkyrie. Nova's magic comes from a transference and can be temporarily blocked."

"Speaking of Hank," Sam grit out "what happened to him?"

"Don't worry, I gave him a one-way ticket to Helheim..or what you would call Hell. Now, I really have to get Nova home. Thanks for helping." Emily shifted her shoulders, allowing her wings to emerge before she scooped Nova into her arms as if she weighed nothing. She headed out the door with Sam scrambling to follow her.

"Uh, could I...I'd like to... I mean.."

"Spit it out, Sam." Em chuckled.

"I'd really like to come out to the cabin and help take care of Nova. It would give me a chance to apologize and make it up to her. Please? Dean and I could use a break, right Dean?" Dean only rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine, if it will ease your conscience and Nova agrees when she wakes up. And you will follow our rules while in our house. You may use the four-wheeler behind the Ranger Station once you get there." With that, Emily spread her wings and launched into the air.

Sam looked at Dean and smiled. He knew his brother had agreed to go to the cabin mainly for his sake and he was grateful. Now he would be able to earn Nova's forgiveness and maybe be worthy of her love. "Thanks, Dean." 

"Hey who am I to deny true love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Should I write a sequel to cover Nova's recovery and development of a possible relationship between Dean and Emily? Or do you think I shouldd just write another chapter/epilogue?


End file.
